Roy Swan
by himeko sohma
Summary: Roy no quería tener a su hermana Bella en casa, estaba dispuesto a soportar el tormento por Charlie, pero entonces ella se robó a su bipolar acosador... y a su mejor amigo, y a su amor platónico... Eso simplemente no lo podía perdonar. Ah olvidé mencionar que Roy es gay?
1. La vida antes de Bella

Como cualquier persona saludable he pensado en la muerte. Siempre supuse que moriría en un coma diabético por las cantidades descomunales de azúcar que me dedico a consumir, o tal vez otra cosa pero conectado a un ventilador artificial... eso habría sido mucho mejor, y es una lastima que me haya equivocado.

Vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks y mi padre Charlie es el jefe de la policía. Tengo un monstruo ¡digo! una hermana mayor llamada Bella y una dulce madre llamada Renee a las que casi no veo por que viven en el horrible Arizona. Era de hecho algo bastante cómodo no tener que compartir mi vida con otras personas que no fueran Charlie, el contacto físico es algo bastante incómodo para mí y también todas la interacciones sociales, Renee insiste en que tengo una fobia, Charlie sabe que simplemente no me gustan las personas. Y para mi desgracia se supone que Bella se mudará con nosotros, la amo muchísimo y claramente no podría ser de otra forma por que es mi hermana, pero esto no era un cambio positivo para mi, igualmente no dije nada por Charlie... jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

Creo que olvidé presentarme; me llamó Royal Swan (tengo la impresión de que a mis padres les gustan los juegos de palabras) tengo dieseis años, voy un año adelante en la escuela y no por que sea muy listo... Charlie me metió antes es todo. Y soy gay, creo que el único en todo Forks así que eso me convierte en el bicho más raro del pueblo.

Subí al autobús como cada mañana para ir al instituto y me senté en el primer lugar justo tras el conductor con los cascos puestos y Queen a todo volumen. Nadie me molesta ni se sienta a mi lado por que los hombres tienen miedo de que me enamore de ellos y las chicas pasan de mi. Si, mi mundo es un lugar maravilloso, mi bello y tranquilo Forks con su habitual clima frío, su maravillosa falta de sol y mi amada lluvia que caía muy seguido. Nunca entendí el motivo por el que mi madre y Bella odiaban tanto este lugar.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la escuela bajé de último y en cuanto pise el concreto del estacionamiento sentí una mirada clavada en mi nuca... ¿qué le pasaba a ese idiota?

Ok, los pondré al corriente. Hace dos años una familia nueva se mudó a mi pequeño y pacífico pueblo. Los Cullen; un grupo muy peculiar que vino a perturbar mi vida. La primera vez que los vi fue en el hospital cuando me estaba muriendo por una infección renal, me dolieron los ojos con tanta luz y belleza, era algo fastidioso en especial cuando Edward uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen me miraba. El muy maldito me puso mala cara desde el primer día y parecía que olía basura cada vez que pasaba cerca de él, pero aún así no había un solo día que no tuviera que aguantar sus miradas súper pesadas o sus intentos por acercarse a mi o sus intentos por alejarme cuando conseguía que le dirigiera la palabra... el tipo es el más guapo que jamás haya visto pero es un completo imbécil que necesita ayuda profesional por sus cambios tan repentinos de humor. Y claro no olvidemos que desdé que llegaron jamás puedo sentarme sólo en el almuerzo si me quedo en el comedor por mucho tiempo.

No volteé en ningún momento y caminé directamente al interior del edificio con la intención de deshacerme de ese baboso bipolar.

¿Por qué tenía que molestarme a mi si había otros trecientos cincuenta y seis alumnos? Conozco una gran cantidad de chicas que darían el brazo derecho por su atención.

Llegué a mi casillero que era tan gris como los demás pero con una enorme calcomanía de mi anime favorito"Onegai My Melody". Nunca he sido de los afeminados pero tenga una pequeñita obsesión con las cosas tiernas. Estaba por ir a clase de historia cuando lo vi pasar... Mike Newton. Un espécimen maravilloso y atractivo con sonrisa amable del cual he estado enamorado desde los nueve años. Mike no es un modelo de revista ni es perfecto, pero NADIE que no fuera él hacía que mis manos temblaran y mi corazón estuviera como loco. Se enteró de mi sentimientos hace cuatro años por culpa de Lauren Mallory, y era lo suficientemente amable como para ignorarlo y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, no voy a mentir diciendo que eso no me dolió, pero su reacción fue mucho mejor de la que cualquier otro habría tenido.

—Hola Mike —ese fui yo siendo patético como cada día desde que lo conozco, es al único que le hablo y se nota mi entusiasmo cuando pasa— que buen clima.

—Si, hoy está especialmente agradable...

Mírenlo no podría ser más encantador aunque quisiera, se esfuerza para seguirme la corriente y no hacer notar lo evidente de mi estupidez.

—La n-neblina... —genial, me he trabado otra vez— y la, el frío es...

—Respira —dijo dándome unos leves toques en el hombro mientras reía para después desviar la mirada un segundo como pensando en un tema de conversación— escuché que tú hermana viene a vivir al pueblo.

—Si... Bella viene a vivir con nosotros por una cosa de su nuevo padrastro o algo por el estilo.

—¿Tu casa no tiene sólo dos habitaciones?

—Compartiré la mía, mi papá y Bella piensan que no habrá problema ya que soy... ya sabes.

—Ah claro, será mejor que me vaya —dijo con una extraña mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa— no quiero llegar tarde a clase y tampoco quiero que Edward me mate.

Me extrañe por lo que dijo y volví la cabeza encontrando al idiota de Cullen mirándonos fijamente, me di la vuelta otra vez para seguir hablando con Mike pero éste ya se había ido.

Sólo tengo unos cuantos minutos con el chico que me gusta al día y el cara de estreñido lo tiene que arruinar... genial, simplemente genial.

Edward se acercó con una gran sonrisa de triunfo sin ocultar que había espantado con la mirada a Mike.

—¿Por qué te hace tan feliz estropearme las cosas? —le pregunté cuándo estuvo a mi lado sin dejar esa tonta sonrisa—

—Puede que me gustes más de lo que piensas —puso su brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome a él—

—Como si fuera posible —me deshice de su agarre y me aparté un poco— si te gustará no serías lindo un momento y al siguiente un completo patán, vamos Cullen, si quieres jugar di algo más creíble.

—Soy un demonio en busca de tu alma para que seas mi esclavo por toda la eternidad.

—Eso puedo creerlo. ya en serio... ¿por qué lo haces? ¿te provoca algún tipo de placer?

—No podría sentir ningún tipo de satisfacción de tu infelicidad, por otro lado, alejar a las personas como Mike Newton de ti es bastante grato. Te quiero y...

—¡Cállate! no vuelvas a decir eso jamás.

Intenté huir pero Cullen me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me regreso sobre los pocos pasos que di.

—Cada vez que te digo algo bonito te pones como si te fuera a contagiar de lepra.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Por esas cursilerías toda la escuela piensa que tú y yo somos novios.

—Deja que piensen lo que quieran, si nosotros sabemos que somos amigos...

—Apenas ayer dijiste que no deberíamos ser amigos.

—Que no deberíamos no implica que no quiera. Pero soy peligroso y tienes que guardar tu distancia.

Y allí estaba su fase "aléjate de mi"

—No sé en que planeta un niño bonito como tú puede considerarse peligroso.

—No me conoces en lo absoluto.

—Ya Edward, no estoy para aguantar tus cambios de humor.

—...

Y me abandonó a medio pasillo... ¡Maldito bipolar!

Al final de las clases me quedé en detención por culpa de Lauren quien insistió en que la había llamado perra, si lo hice pero creo que no deberían castigarte por decir la verdad... Además se le había acercado demasiado a Mike... El punto es que cuando por fin salí de la escuela el autobús ya había partido, y Edward quien me llevaba durante momentos de necesidad (bueno, no es tan malo ni lo odio tanto pero no me gustaría que lo supiera) se había ido.

Me resigné a caminar hasta casa pues no iba a doblar mi orgullo en una llamada para Cullen ¿qué son tres kilómetros de nada?

El viento parecía querer llevarme por su gran fuerza, estaba lloviendo (cosa que no me molestaba mucho) y mis pantalones estaban llenos de lodo para cuando una moto se detuvo frente a mi. Era Jacob mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, la única persona en Forks que sigue invitándome a dormir en su casa desde que el mundo entero supo lo que era.

—Fui a verte y me encontré con la casa completamente sola —dijo bajando de la moto con una gran sonrisa— ¿te castigaron otra vez Roy?

—Si.

—¿La misma bruja?

—La misma.

Estaba parado y cruzado de brazos frente a su moto, eso debería verse tan rudo para los demás... pero para fue como ver a un enorme cachorrito moviendo la cola. Fue difícil resistir el impulso de correr hasta él, abrazarlo y frotar mi mejilla contra su pecho mientras le decía "buen chico". Pero lo logré. Lo sé, tengo una fuerza de voluntad impresionante.

Subimos a la moto y me llevó a su casa, no sería la primera vez que ya estando allá y en pijama le avisó a Charlie que no llegaría a dormir por irme con Jacob, o que no pasaría por casa durante todo el fin de semana justo como ahora. No quería ver a Bella cuando llegara, ya me la encontraría el lunes en la escuela.


	2. Primer día con ella

Desperté con Jacob encima de mí y con su saliva empapando mi nuca. Ya saben, una feliz y bonita mañana del lunes después de acampar todo el fin de semana en la reservación. Era tan temprano que aún parecía de noche pero tenía que levantarme a estas horas para evitar llegar tarde a clase, afortunadamente el domingo dormimos en la casa de Jacob y no en la playa o directamente en el bosque como normalmente acostumbramos. Fui al baño y me miré en el espejo analizado mi reflejo, esperando un milagro, lo que sea, algo que me hiciera diferente hoy, Pero mi piel seguía igual de traslucida y mi cabello igual de revuelto... ¿Bella tendrá este problema con el espejo también? Me lo tenía que preguntar pues si lo pensaba con cuidado llegaba a la conclusión de era una Bella con pelo corto, un poco menos flaco, ojos azules, cara redonda y una cosa extra entre las piernas. Era probable que no, Bella era muy hermosa y yo por otra parte... Bueno ¿qué más daba? Tampoco es como si fuera a buscar novio a la escuela o a impresionar a alguien, la única persona que me ha gustado de verdad osea Mike no podría fijarse en mi ni aunque fuera un Adonis porque no era gay. Adoraba mi vida pero siempre había dos constantes que no me dejaban vivir en paz; mi reflejo y mis sentimientos no correspondidos.

Cuando estuve listo Jacob me llevó en su moto. Era un hermoso día nublado y además chispeante, quería tomar eso como un buen augurio de que la vida con Bella no sería una cosa tan terrible, pero es que algo no encajaba, como si la vida se me fuera a complicar con esto. Jacob sintió mi tensión y antes de despedirse me abrazó y trató de animarme. No funcionó, solo me incomodo un poco más.

Una hora antes del almuerzo ya había escuchado sobre Bella una cien veces y me habían molestado para hablar sobre ella unas treinta. Cuando fue hora de ir al comedor me la encontré sentada con otras siete chicas entre las cuales se encontraban la Perra rabiosa de Lauren y la bruja de Jessica... Me alegraba que a Bella le fuera bien en su primer día pero creo que no puede haber nada bueno cuando tú hermana se sienta con tus enemigas.

—Roy —me habló pidiendo que me sentará a su lado con la mirada—

Pasé de largo y tomé la silla junto a Edward en la mesa del fondo... No quería hacerle el feo a Bella pero entre sentarme con esas chicas o estar voluntariamente sentado con Cullen prefería la segunda.

—Bienvenido —dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa— no sueles acompañarnos por tu propio pie.

—Seguramente ya acepto que tiene una relación secreta con Edward.

—No seas tonto Emmett —comenzó a hablar Rosalie— su relación nunca ha sido secreta.

Hoy estaba tan de los nervios con el asunto de Bella que esa broma ni siquiera me importó... Edward y Jasper que siempre parecían saber que pensaba o sentía me miraron con algo de compasión, y cuando Edward posó su mano sobre mi cabello desordenando algunos mechones automáticamente comencé a sentirme mejor, eso era como magia.

A los pocos minutos de estar comiendo como un cerdo por los dulces que la señora Cullen me mandó aquella mañana (como amo a esa mujer) noté algo raro, esa molesta presencia, esa mirada fija no estaba sobre mi... Viré mi rostro encontrado a mi bipolar acosador mirando a otra persona, mirando a Bella. No estoy seguro del porque pero eso me molestó lo suficiente como para dejar lo que comía a medias y levantarme de la mesa, Edward que siempre parecía saberlo todo intentó detenerme pero le di un manotazo y me largué... No sé qué sucedió, debería sentirme aliviado y agradecido con Bella pero en cambio... ¿Estaba celoso? ¡no! ¡jamás! No estoy tan loco como para celar a Cullen.

Solamente necesitaba respirar, claramente la llegada de mi adorada hermana mayor me alteró un poco, eso era todo.

Me quedé en un pasillo solitario pensando en que efectivamente le acababa de hacer una escena de celos a Edward, cuando Bella llegó y pareció estar a nada de reír.

—He tenido una mañana un poco extraña, pensé que sería un mal día pero todo el mundo ha sido amable conmigo... Sigo incomoda como no tienes idea, este lugar no lo siento como un hogar y extraño el calor.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

—Anoche también me puse a llorar...

—Bella...

—Te digo esto para que veas que estamos en el mismo bote, no lo noté hasta hace unos minutos pero ahora sé que ambos hacemos esto por nuestros padres, yo no quiero estar aquí y tú no me quieres tampoco en este lugar, pero creo que sería una buena idea respetar nuestros espacios hasta que cada quien se vaya a la universidad o lo que sea que quieras hacer.

—Es un gran plan.

—Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a clase —y cuando ya me había dado la espalda dijo— lamento haber mirado a tu novio.

—¡Edward no es mi novio!

Detuvo sus pasos y se giró con una mirada curiosa.

—Jessica me dijo que no perdiera mi tiempo con él porque era tu novio desde hace un año y medio.

—Son solo rumores, cuando mucho es un amigo que no pude elegir.

No me respondió y se fue por otro camino.

Después de aquella charla con Bella entré a la clase de historia y tomé mi lugar a lado de Eric en el centro de todo.

—Tu hermana es muy guapa...

Comenzó a hablar sin detenerse un segundo a respirar sobre lo genial que era Bella y lo atractiva que era. Todos los que me han hablado hoy me han atosigado con el mismo tema y estoy hasta las narices, lo peor es que se creen que están en confianza y comienzan a tocarme el pelo o querer poner sus brazos sobre mis hombros... Es el peor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo, me encantaría poder culpar a Bella por ello, pero no tiene nada que ver con que medio Instituto sea cotilla y la otra mitad carezca de cerebro.

Afortunadamente el profesor Jefferson (que es mi profesor favorito) me salvó de padecer por esto poniendo a Eric más al fondo del salón. La siguiente clase era gimnasia y puede que sea flaco y antisocial pero me gustan los deportes, esa clase seguramente mejoraría mi estado de ánimo.

Salí del salón con nuevas fuerzas preparándome para cualquier cosa que el entrenador Clapp nos pusiera, pero cuando estaba cerca de los vestuarios me encontré con la única cosa no podía soportar en lo absoluto. Hoy había aguantado las burlas de Lauren sin responder, el acoso de todo el mundo por su interés en Bella, la sensación de inseguridad, el estrés de mi vida cambiando, ver a mi hermana relacionarse con las personas que odio, la escena con Edward... Hoy había sido horrible, pero nada que no pudiera manejar emocionalmente con algo de deporte o una llamada a Jacob para desahogarme.

¿Por qué tenía que ver esto? ¿no podría haber llegado unos minutos más tarde para no saberlo hasta después?

Bella y Mike... Mi Mike, hablando con sonrisas tontas frente a los vestuarios y eso no tendría nada de malo si no fuera por la mirada tan intensa de Mike, no era difícil para mí reconocerla dado que es la misma que pongo cuando estoy con él... No podía moverme, sentía que mis pies estaban clavados en el suelo y mi pecho dolía muchísimo, cuando se separaron cada quien en los vestidores me forcé a caminar y entrar al de los hombres.

Me quedé allí estancado como si el alma se me estuviera escapando con cada respiración, tenía el uniforme agarrado con fuerza sin valor para vestirme y salir, perdí la noción del tiempo y el entrenador entró a buscarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien Swan? —preguntó extrañado— no sueles hacer estas cosas.

—Si, solo estoy algo atolondrado... El fin de semana me desvele por acampar en la reservación...

—Pues vístete de una vez y ven a jugar.

Salí sin ánimo y me golpearon un par de veces con el balón, a Mike también lo golpearon por no presentar atención al juego y mirar a Bella.

Al final de las clases me quedé esperando a Bella fuera de la oficina y vi salir a Edward de allí con gran enfado. Se detuvo en seco cuando reparó en mi presencia y me miró fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de retirar su enojo y abrazarme... Nunca he entendido como es que siempre se da cuenta cuando no estoy bien, normalmente lo hubiera empujado pero... Me agarré con fuerza a él y rompí a llorar.

Siempre supe que Mike nunca podría llegar a quererme, y también sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le llamaría la atención y de alguna manera lo perdería... Durante años me preparé para eso... P-pero... Como dolía... Dolía hasta los huesos, dolía respirar... Tal vez sonaba exagerado pero era todo cuánto sentía.

Cullen me apretó más entre sus brazos y yo solo pude recargar mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Está vez la magia no surgió efecto.


	3. La peor semana

Cuando llegamos a casa Charlie me quitó el teléfono y me castigó sin salidas el fin de semana por haberme escapado durante la llegada de Bella... El peor día de mi vida hasta ese momento cerró con broche de oro al no poder comunicarme con Jacob cuando más le necesitaba, y ni siquiera podía lamentarme a gusto porque compartía la habitación con Bella. Durante la noche tuve que poner una almohada sobre mi cara para ahogar mis sollozos.

El día siguiente inició mi infierno personal.

Llegamos apenas a tiempo al instituto y ni habíamos recorrido la mitad del camino hasta el primer edificio cuando Bella fue abordada por Mike, él pareció no notar que también estaba presente... Ni siquiera me miro una sola vez.

No iba a llorar, ya lo había hecho el día anterior en los brazos de Cullen y no iba a humillarme otra vez. Tenía suerte de que nadie lo hubiera visto, así que mi única opción era mantenerme lo más lejos que pudiera si mi intención era controlarme hasta la maldita graduación. Esto iba a ser muy difícil...

Entré a clase de trigonometría tomando el primer asiento junto a la ventana y a lado de Rosalie. La clase avanzó tan lentamente que me sentía como en esa pintura de los relojes derritiéndose, lo peor es que al no tener la mente ocupada volvía a pensar en Mike, intenté llevar mi cabeza a otro lugar por ejemplo; ¿qué estaría haciendo Jacob? Pero eso me regresaba al mismo punto porque necesitaba hablar con él. Golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesa tan fuerte que el profesor detuvo la clase y me mandó a la enfermería. Rosalie se ofreció a acompañarme.

—¿Qué te pasa? —habló directamente— luces como cuando cancelaron tu caricatura favorita.

—Era un anime no una caricatura, y... Simplemente no es mi día Rose.

—¿Eso es todo? —con solo una mirada parecía ordenarme que hablara de una vez—

—Estoy bastante estresado con la llegada de Bella y me es imposible hablar con Jacob por cuestiones... —comencé a darle vueltas al asunto para no lucir tan patético— ... Personales.

—Te castigaron.

—Si.

—No entiendo que pasó para que... ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?

—Nos bañamos juntos en el lodo cuando teníamos tres años, supongo que la amistad era algo natural. De lo que no estoy seguro es como terminé caminando con una rubia y contándole mis problemas.

—Fue hace un año y medio cuando Edward te llevó como cita a aquella fiesta de la escuela y al final te quedaste a dormir en nuestra casa. Algo me dijo que no iba a poder deshacerme de ti y discutimos para hacer las pases.

—No fui su cita, me llevó porque no tenía como llegar y se ofreció, y solo me quedé a dormir porque la señora Cullen me invitó a cenar y ya era muy tarde.

—Pudiste pedirle a tu amigo Black que te hiciera el favor.

—Tendría que haberlo invitado y eso si hubiera sido una cita.

—¿Te hubiera molestado tener una cita con él?

—Es mi mejor amigo... Estoy más unido a él de lo que jamás podría con un hermano, una cita es algo completamente impensable.

—No puedo creerlo... Después de esto me deberás la vida —tras decir eso me pasó su celular con una cara que indicaba su enorme desaprobación— llama a tu pulgoso amigo pero que sea rápido.

Iba a agradecerle pero me paró poniendo su mano extendida frente a la cara y entendí que solo le debería un favor. Rápidamente marqué (si señores, yo llamó a las personas) el número de Jacob y después de dos timbres me contestó.

—¿Quién habla?

—¡Te necesito!

—¿Roy? ¿por qué no usas tu celular?

—Me han castigado.

—Bueno... ¿qué pasó? No es normal que me hables en horas de escuela ¿mataste a una persona?

—¿Qué me dirás si te digo que si?

—¿Dónde escondemos el cuerpo?

—Por eso eres mi mejor amigo... No hice nada, emm más bien sucedió una cosa... Y... Me gustaría que me prestaras tu hombro un rato...

—¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

—Estas en la escuela.

—¿Eso alguna vez me a importado?

—No, pero no es buena idea que nos castiguen al mismo tiempo.

—Iré a tu habitación esta noche.

—Ahora comparto con Bella.

—¿Y? Dormiría contigo, no con ella.

—Jacob...

—Bien, pero ya encontraré una forma. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Son muchas cosas en realidad, pero supongo que de lo peor... A Mike parece gustarle mucho Bella... Y yo no sé... No puedo manejarlo solo... ¿Qué se supone que se hace en estos casos?

—...

—¿Jake?

—Ese idiota...

—¡Jacob!

—Deja que le parta la cara a ese imbécil.

—No, no es como si tuviera la culpa por eso Jake. Pero agradezco que te preocupes a tu manera, de todas formas dudo que Bella se fije en él, ayer parecía muy atenta a Edward.

—Hablando de personas que no me agradan...

—Cullen tiene sus ratos buenos —pensé en el día anterior— pero no estamos hablando sobre él.

—Como sea.

—Tengo que colgar, te hablaré cuando termine mi castigo o cuando se te ocurra algo para vernos.

—Y yo volveré al salón, cuídate y no dejes que esto te deprima, te quiero.

—Eres un baboso.

—Déjate querer Royal Swan.

Colgué y le entregué el celular a Rosalie la cual me miró como si ya tuviera material nuevo con lo que molestarme.

—¿Edward no es tan malo? —preguntó en forma de burla— ya puedo ver cómo es que terminas admitiendo tus sentimientos por él.

—Nunca dije eso. Solo dije que tiene algunos momentos donde no es tan desagradable, no te emociones Rose.

La clase de lengua del martes era simplemente mi cosa favorita de cada semana porque Mike y yo nos sentábamos juntos al fondo del salón. Podía pasar toda la clase viéndolo sin hacer nada y era como tener mi programa favorito. Pero no contaba con que Bella se sumaría a esta clase y Mike cambiaría de asiento para poder estar junto a ella en la parte delantera.

¿Alguna vez has visto como el chico del que has estado enamorado desde los nueve años le coquetea a tu hermana frente a tus narices? ¿alguna vez has estado a punto de llorar en una clase?

Al terminar el profesor me dio una nota para Charlie y me pidió que hablara con un profesional sobre "mi inestabilidad emocional" me metí el papel a la boca y lo mastique cuando me dió la espalda. Mike y Bella me vieron.

Después de pasar por los sanitarios y pensar un poco llegué a la conclusión de que efectivamente necesitaba ayuda, pero no para supuestos problemas emocionales. Ok, si son emocionales porque siento como si alguien estuviera golpeando mi corazón con un martillo, pero no eran los emocionales que requerían terapia psicológica.

A la hora del almuerzo me senté en una mesa vacía esperando olvidar mis penas con comida, Y en algún punto mi mesa vacía se convirtió en la mesa de los Cullen, y mi almuerzo de patatas fritas con salsa de tomate se convirtió en un baguette italiano con un post-it de la señora Cullen deseándome un buen día. Edward no estuvo por ningún lado y (me preocupé un poco he de admitir) Jasper me dijo que había cogido un resfriado, después le resté importancia y comencé a planear una ruta de escape para ver a Jacob. Hasta ahora tenía anotado dormir a Bella con cloroformo y bajar por la ventana con una soga de sábanas amarradas, o ayudar a Jacob a conquistar a Bella rápido para que se convierta en mi aliada... No, Jacob es como mi hermano y si lo viera besarse con Bella me darían ganas de vomitar, sin mencionar que no le entregaría a mi hermana en charola de plata lo único que sigue siendo solo mío.

Cuando acabaron las clases Bella me arrastró apresuradamente hasta el coche y partimos con dirección al supermercado. El día anterior se dio cuenta que ni Charlie ni yo sabemos cocinar por lo cual le pidió a Charlie ese trabajo y dinero para comprar "comida de verdad".

¿Qué tenía contra mi dieta de donas glaseadas y sopas instantáneas?

—No hay comida en casa, no veo que Charlie te mandé con dinero y hasta donde sé Charlie no paga por ti en la cafetería —comenzó con nuestra charla diaria— ¿de dónde sacas lo que comes en el almuerzo?

No quería contestar que la madre de Edward era quien me alimentaba porque iniciaríamos una larga charla al respecto, y seguro ella ya había escuchado el mendigo rumor de que los Cullen estaban listos para que me fuera a vivir con ellos. La gente inventa cada cosa... Que si ya me metí con Edward, que si nos vamos a casar, que si le estoy siendo infiel con Jacob, que si ya me había metido con Jacob, que si en la reservación también me estaban esperando... Un gay aparentemente no puede tener amigos atractivos ni llevarse bien con sus familias.

—¿Roy?

—Me hice amigo de las cocineras.

Al volver a casa guardamos toda la comida y subimos para hacer los deberes y en el caso de Bella también para responder los mensajes de nuestra madre. Cuando Charlie llegó Bella bajó para recibirlo y comenzar a cocinar. En lo que eso pasaba saqué una caja de cartón de mi armario dónde guardaba mi dotación de dulces, todos regalo de Rachel una de las hermanas de Jacob.

—Por eso vives enfermo —dijo Bella al encontrarme con media tableta de chocolate en la boca— no hay comida decente en casa pero comes un kilo de chocolate diario... Vas a morir joven.

—Déjame en paz Bella... No eres mamá. Y por si no lo recuerdas hicimos un trato de no interferir en la vida del otro, esto cuenta como interferir.

—Cuando un problema cardíaco te tumbe en una cama no cuentes conmigo para cambiar tus pañales.

—Existen las enfermeras. No te necesito.

Comimos en silencio durante un buen rato, cosa que no incomodaba a ninguno de los tres. Y por un momento pensé que sería una comida agradable. Pueden llamarme iluso.

—Y bien, ¿qué tal el Instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —le preguntó Charlie a Bella para después voltear a mirarme— ¿te haz metido en algún problema? ¿algo nuevo que contar?

—Nada que reportar —contesté sin mucho ánimo—

—Tengo una cuantas clases con una chica llamada Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo —no pude evitar poner una mueca— y hay un chico, Mike, es muy amable...

Mi apetito murió en ese instante.

—Debe ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí. Y tu hermano trabaja allí durante las vacaciones.

Trabajaba... Después de los eventos ocurridos en los últimos dos días estoy seguro de no querer volver.

—¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —preguntó Bella vacilante—

—¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre, y ni hablemos de su esposa, esa mujer prácticamente a adoptado a Roy.

Me abstuve de hacer algún comentario al respecto. No porque me enojará, si no porque Charlie tenía razón... La señora Cullen era mi segunda madre así como Rachel la tercera y la señora Newton la cuarta.

—Los hijos... Son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.

Charlie presento un aspecto como de haber comido un limón. No me sorprendió en lo absoluto que se enojará tanto.

—¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró— El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta— Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar solo porque son recién llegados.

Fue un discurso largo pero justo. Si Charlie no hubiera hablado lo habría hecho yo.

—Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos muy guapos.

—Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijimos Charlie y yo al mismo tiempo—

El resto de la semana fue de mal en peor. Me tuve que acostumbrar a la presencia de Bella en la escuela y a ese dolor constante en el corazón. Para cuando llegó el viernes me encontré murmurando la inscripción de la entrada del infierno de Dante justo antes de pasar por las puertas de la escuela.

—... Abandonad toda esperanza...

El fin de semana busqué oportunidades para escaparme pero siempre que daba vuelta en algún lugar de la casa Bella parecía estar presente, y me obligó a hacer limpieza con ella. No hubo forma de comunicarme con Jacob y ya estaba entrando en un estado lamentable mientras que Bella parecía estar más cómoda a cada minuto.

El lunes por la mañana como si se tratase de una compensación divina cayó nieve y mi buen humor tenía ganas de volver. Toda la mañana lo único en boca del mundo era la nieve, me hizo bien escuchar de otra cosa que no fuera Bella para variar. Aún seguía con ese dolor... Pero no podía dejar que eso me arruinará un día nevado, me uní a un par de guerras siendo completamente inevitable y estuve a casi nada de sonreír, ya había olvidado lo que era.

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente y me encontré con que Edward había vuelto a la escuela, eso extrañamente me hizo muy feliz. Me senté a su lado y me sonrió como si hubiera esperado mucho para verme, me acarició el cabello y no dejó de mirarme a pesar de que Bella le miraba a él, fue tan agradable como raro, pero no quise en ningún momento que se apartará... Todo iba perfecto, hasta que me topé con la imagen de Mike observando a Bella como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del planeta. Iba a pararme para no tener que verlo pero Edward tomó mi mano bajo la mesa esperando que ignorará las acciones de Mike.

—Suelta mi mano —le pedí en voz baja— no puedo quedarme a...

—Roy —dijo mi nombre con un tono de preocupación— ¿Vas a dejar que tus sentimientos por él te arruinen todas las cosas buenas? ¿de verdad vale la pena sufrir así?

—No es algo que pueda controlar Cullen. ¿Creés que no lo he intentado? Llevo años intentando deshacerme de lo que siento.

—Lo sé, pero...

—¿Creés poder ayudarme?

—Haré el intento.

—Eres un maldito bipolar, mañana mismo podrías no quererme cerca otra vez. No puedo contar contigo bajo condiciones tan malas.

—Te juro que eso no volverá a pasar, dame esa oportunidad.

No supe que contestar pero me quedé hasta el final del almuerzo junto a Cullen. Es posible que haya estado más desesperado de lo que creía por algo de ayuda.

Al final de las clases y tras una difícil de soportar clase de gimnasia me encontraba dentro del coche junto con Bella en el estacionamiento.

—Tu novio es la persona más desagradable del mundo —sabía que hablaba de Edward— el lunes anterior fue grosero y este día me ignoró por completo.

—Es parte del encanto de Edward.


	4. El accidente

Desperté con un rayo de luz molestado en mi cara con una especie de mal augurio. De todas maneras me puse en pie resbalando con una zapatilla de Bella en el proceso, no voy a mentir... Estuve tentado a rezar a cualquier deidad que estuviera disponible pues hoy no parecía especialmente mi día.

Después de comer un cuenco de cereal sabor chocolate con diez cucharadas de azúcar y tomar una Coca-Cola bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de Bella finalmente salimos de casa.

Bueno, había nevado... El día no podía ser tan terrible si la nieve estaba presente.

—¿Puedo conducir? —le pregunté a Bella tras verla caer torpemente justo antes de llegar al coche—

—¿Sabés hacerlo?

Ok, eso me ofendió un poco. El hecho de que ella tuviera ese monovolumen y yo no, no significaba que no supiera conducir.

—Mi mejor amigo me enseñó.

—¿Cullen?

—No es mi único amigo Bella...

—Es que nunca te he visto con otra persona.

—Olvida eso. Tengo experiencia manejando sobre superficies resbalosas y me gustaría conducir si no te molesta.

—Supongo que sería lo mejor.

—Gracias.

En el fondo quería decirle a Bella que Charlie me prohibió conducir de por vida por haber chocado una moto en la estación de policía, pero esta era mi oportunidad de volver a tomar un volante y aquello había sido un problema con los frenos, algo que no le importaba ni a Jacob quien parecía aún más preocupado que mi propia madre.

Conduje con el mayor cuidado posible a pesar de que la camioneta no estaba teniendo ninguna dificultad en desplazarse sobre la fina capa de hielo que cubría la carretera. Durante el camino me puse a pensar en mi charla con Edward y en que tenía razón... Tal vez manteniendo mi cabeza ocupada en algo diferente o en alguien que no fuera Mike podría olvidar el asunto y poco a poco enterrar mis sentimientos. Ya estaba más que harto de soportar ese rechazo y si Edward Cullen pensaba que podía ayudarme lo iba a dejar.

Cuando llegamos al instituto me detuve un segundo dentro del coche para apreciar mis circunstancias, Bella bajó y en un suspiro ya se encontraba con sus amigas a dos autos de distancia, miré a mi alrededor y vi Edward a cuatro coches desde mi posición. Me puse mis audífonos y caminé con dirección a los Cullen pero vi algo brillante en una de las llantas traseras de la camioneta y me acerqué a mirar.

Charlie había puesto cadenas en los neumáticos. Muchos en el pueblo eran de la opinión de que Charlie no era material para padre y pensaban que me descuidaba demasiado, me daban ganas de que todos vieran esto para cerrar sus hocicos, Charlie era mejor padre que todas esas arañas venenosas.

Estaba de pie pensando en esto cuando uno de mis audífonos calló de mi oído y alcance a escuchar un chirrido.

La furgoneta de Tyler que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas se dirigía a gran velocidad hasta la parte trasera del coche de Bella, y yo quedaría en medio.

¿Así sería todo? ¿un accidente y ya? ¿a los dieciséis años? ¿sin un primer beso? ¿desperdiciando mi vida en alguien que no me podía querer?

Todo fue demasiado rápido pero alcance a ver la cara horrorizada de Edward, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llegó, lo único que sentí fue un brazo rodeando mi cintura un empujón fuerte y un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza. Me encontraba tendido en el piso al lado el coche café que estaba tras el monovolumen, y escuché una maldición en voz baja y una manos blancas detuvieron la furgoneta pues esta había cambiado de dirección hasta mi nueva posición.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Después de cinco segundos de silencio se empezó a oír una serie de murmullos, alguien marcando por teléfono, y Bella llamándome. Pero en medio de todo a lo único que le podía presentar atención era la voz suave y desesperada de mi acosador bipolar que me hablaba al oído.

—¿Roy? Dime porfavor que estás bien...

—Me he sentido peor.

Suspiró aliviado y me besó la frente. Intenté levantarme pero el seguía sobre mí y con un agarre demasiado fuerte para una persona normal.

—Ten cuidado —dijo mientras se separaba un poco pero sin soltarme— no quiero que te hagas más daño. Estoy seguro de que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Cuando me moví sentí un dolor agudo por encima de un oído, intenté no quejarme pero supongo que mi cara me delató.

—Tal y como pensaba...

Cuando pude ponerme en pie y ordenar un poco mi cerebro las cosas se volvieron raras y no pude evitar mirar a Edward con miedo.

—¿C-cómo llegaste tan rápido? —dije en medio del pánico—

—Estaba a tu lado Roy —su mirada cambio a una intimidante que jamás había visto—

—... —quería refutarlo, pero ¿cuál era el punto? Probablemente seguiría con lo mismo y tenía demasiado miedo para intentar cualquier cosa—

Me soltó y se alejó lo más que pudo en ese estrecho espacio, miré el ambiente y mientras todos estaban chillando he intentado ayudar a Tyler, Bella parecía querer llegar hasta mi pero estaba siendo detenida por Mike. Por otro lado los Cullen me veían con una mezcla de angustia, enojo y algo más que no podía distinguir. Pronto llegaron los adultos y entre ellos apareció el profesor Jefferson pidiendo que no me moviera.

—Perdón, prometí no ser tan hostil... —habló nuevamente Edward— pero... Necesito que confíes en mí ahora... Roy... Yo...

—No quiero saberlo... Gracias por salvarme, pero me gustaría q-que... Me dejarás en paz. Y no te preocupes, le diré a quien pregunté que estabas conmigo.

—Roy.

—¡No quiero saber nada Cullen!

Parecía querer acercarse a mi, pero pudo darse cuenta que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar contacto físico de su parte.

No es que le tuviera miedo a Edward, muy en el fondo sabía que era demasiado bueno como para causar algún daño, Eddie es muchas cosas pero no es malo, mi problema era otro... la situación me tenía aterrorizado ¿quién diablos podía tener esa fuerza y esa velocidad? ¿qué rayos era Edward Cullen? ¿y por qué arriesgarse así por mi?

Lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos era olvidar todo, hay cosas que es mejor no saber, como dicen por ahí; los ignorantes son mucho más felices.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegará la ayuda y nos sacarán de allí. Me subieron a una camilla y me colocaron un collarín antes de subirme a una ambulancia. No me opuse en ningún momento porque no tenía la fuerza para discutir con nadie. Antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia alcancé a escuchar a Charlie gritar mi nombre, pobre, se oía preocupado.

Fue inevitable que me quedara dormido en la ambulancia, si, aún con el sonido de las sirenas incluyendo el de la patrulla de Charlie, soy de esas personas que pueden dormir en cualquier parte, cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital y el doctor Cullen estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa y un toper azul que tenía que ser mi almuerzo.

—Esme me pidió que te lo entregara.

—Gracias ¿puedo quitarme el collarín? Creo que no lo necesito y siento que me asfixia.

—Yo lo hago —me levantó la cabeza con cuidado y me retiró el collarín— ¿Cómo te encuentras Roy?

—Bastante bien en realidad, solo algo arrepentido de haberme levantado esta mañana.

—Tu mente está en su lugar, eso es bueno.

Encendió una lámpara y acercó una lámina de rayos X... Igual no es la primera vez que me toman pruebas estando inconsciente.

—Deme buenas noticias doctor ¿necesitaré un esqueleto de adamantium?

Escuché una risa a poca distancia y al mirar pude darme cuenta que Edward estaba allí.

—Lamento informar que tu radiografía parece ser buena.

—Rayos.

—Ya será la próxima vez Roy. ¿te duele mucho? Edward mencionó que te diste un golpe en la cabeza bastante fuerte.

—Solo un poco, espere... ¿esto me puede quitar días de escuela?

—Es probable

—Debería revisar eso otra vez, estoy muy seguro de que tengo una fractura de cráneo.

—Te enviaré a casa a descansar ¿contento?

—Mucho.

—Tu papá y tu hermana se encuentran en la sala de espera. Te puedes ir con ellos ahora, pero si presentas mareos o un problema de visión tienes que regresar rápidamente.

—Entendido.

—Tuviste mucha suerte.

—Si...

La suerte no tenía nada que ver pensé para mi mismo evitando mirar a Edward

El doctor Cullen se retiró y por fin pude ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba Tyler. Él me miró con arrepentimiento pero no pudo hablar, igual ¿qué le dices a la persona de la que dejaste de ser amigo por que te enteraste que era gay y luego de varios años sin hablarle casi lo atropellas? No me importaba esto por ser un accidente pero no quería hablar con ese idiota.

—Roy, lo siento tanto.

—Da igual.

Me puse de pie rápidamente pues tenía la intención de huir a casa, grave error. Caí directamente en los brazos de Edward por culpa de un mareo.

—Es la segunda ves hoy.

—Edward, no tengo mucho humor el día de hoy.

—Nunca estás de humor.

—Déjame en paz...

—Me gustaría hablar en privado contigo.

—¿Estas sordo?

—Solo dame unos minutos.

—Cinco minutos.

Me tomó de la mano y me guío hasta un pequeño y solitario corredor.

—Creo que has estado confundido con lo que pasó en el estacionamiento y no me gustaría que te fueras con esas ideas a casa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estaba a tu lado y por el golpe en la cabeza estás confundido.

Una cosa es que intentará ocultar algo, eso puedo entenderlo, pero otra muy diferente es que crea a que soy estúpido.

—No, tú estabas lejos y yo te vi.

—Nadie puede moverse tan rápido Roy.

—También te vi apartar la camioneta.

—Te diste un golpe en la cabeza.

—Yo sé lo que vi Edward.

—¿De verdad crees que pude hacer esas cosas?

—Si.

—Necesitas descansar eso es todo —acarició mi cabello e intentó darme una sonrisa convincente, pero lo aparte de mi— piensas demasiado rápido... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—No lo sé, pero podría quedar conforme si por lo menos no me trataras como imbécil y aceptaras la verdad.

—No tiene caso que pises un terreno tan peligroso. Si sigues insistiendo no te encontrarás más que con decepción.

Nos miramos con furia durante un largo rato. No quería tener nada que ver con su secreto pero el que me tratara como si estuviese alucinando me molestó demasiado. Finalmente hice la pregunta que me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro desde hacía un rato.

—¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —no lo dije para retarlo ni nada, era una pregunta seria, pues yo no me habría salvado—

—Te quiero —parecía sincero y eso me asustó—

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor sin mirar otra cosa que no fueran mi pies.

La sala de espera estaba casi completamente vacía, en ella solo estaba la familia de Tyler, la señora Newton, Mike y mi familia. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa y me cargó en medio de un apretado abrazo, está vez lo dejé pasar porque quien necesitaba el consuelo tras el accidente era él.

—¿Qué dijo el médico?

—El doctor Cullen asegura que estoy bien y que puedo ir a casa.

Cuando Charlie me soltó siguió otro abrazo proveniente de la señora Newton y para mi sorpresa y deleite uno de Mike, Bella respetó mi espacio personal y solo me dió una palmadita en el hombro.

—Mi pobre angelito —dijo la señora Newton antes de darme un bello peluche blanco de conejo— Te lo compré para tu colección.

—Gracias.

—Realmente me preocupé cuando pasó Roy —habló Mike con una dulce sonrisa— que bueno que estás bien.

Cuando ya nos íbamos Bella decidió ir al baño y justo al desaparecer por un corredor llegó Jacob.

—¡Roy! —gritó y al igual que Charlie corrió y me levanto en sus brazos pero con la diferencia de que Jacob me hizo girar— ¿dónde está ese maldito al que tengo que matar? —preguntó en cuanto me bajó— no importa, lo haré puré después. ¿qué pasó? ¿estas bien? ¿necesitas algo? —soltó mientras me revisaba todo el cuerpo buscando heridas—

—Me estás mareando Jake, deja de hablar. Estoy perfectamente y estas exagerando.

—Siento molestarte con mi amistad.

—Oh cállate. Me alegra poder verte... Te he necesitado mucho.

—Y yo a ti.

Charlie nos miró con diversión y se acercó a nosotros tras suspirar pesadamente.

—Tendré que retirar el castigo de Roy, Jacob puedes llevártelo el tiempo que necesita descansar —estuve a nada de gritar de felicidad, pero...— eh... Esto... Roy... Tienes que llamar a Renée.

—¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!

—Lo siento.

Me fui con Jake en el auto de Billy con dirección a la reservación y durante todo el camino tuve que escuchar a mi madre por el móvil poniéndose histérica y a Jacob peleando con Renée cuando ella sugirió que debía mudarme a Arizona.

Pero en mi mente solo había espacio para lo único que me gustaría ignorar... Edward Cullen.


	5. La invitación

Tener dieseis años no implica exactamente ser una bomba de hormonas andante. En mi caso nunca fue de esa manera porque me costaba tener alguna fantasía que no implicará a Mike y por respeto a él no me lo podía permitir. Lo sé, es demasiado patético.

Aún así mi sueño de esa noche no fue igual de inocente que los anteriores... Había sábanas rojas, cuerdas, velas, un aroma embriagador, unas manos frías recorriendo mi piel, y unos ojos dorados observando como me retorcía de placer. Me desperté a la mitad de la noche temiendo que Jacob notará lo feliz que estaba mi cuerpo bajo el pijama, me levanté intentando no hacer ruido hasta el baño y tomar una rápida ducha fría, no iba a tocarme por un maldito sueño erótico con Cullen... Aún me quedaba algo de dignidad. Tendría que admitir que no era la primera vez que soñaba con él, pero ninguna de las anteriores veces había sido tan... Bueno, no solía soñar con contenido para adultos.

Me quedé una semana completa en casa de Jacob antes de que Charlie apareciera con el ceño fruncido y exclamando que ya había sido suficiente. El mes que le siguió al accidente fue por demás una cosa rara e incómoda, y para empeorar todo la nieve se había ido ya.

Cuando llegue el primer día fui abordado por un montón de gente hipócrita que más que preocuparse por mi querían tener todo el chisme, vi a personas que no me dirigían la palabra desde que supieron que tenía otra clase de preferencias acercarse como si no hubiera pasado nada nunca... Intenté darles mi peor mirada para que me dejaran en paz y nadie parecía entender, ni siquiera Mike, no, no lo quería tener cerca pues ya había sido suficiente para toda una vida, no necesitaba en lo absoluto que el chico que había amado desde siempre estuviera cerca de mi solo por lastima... Eso se sentía peor que cuando me ignoraba.

Se cumplió el mes y me encontré sentado en el comedor justo entre Mike y Bella con una bandeja llena de comida proporcionada por los idiotas de Tyler y Eric (que no parecían tener idea de mi alergia a las fresas pues se lo habían echado a todo), estaba a la fuerza sentado en ese sitio y Mike no parecía querer quitar su maldito brazo de mis hombros (el exceso de contacto me comenzaba a molestar) mientras le sonreía como bobo a Bella, y ella a su vez parecía corresponderle a ratos.

En mal momento Edward y el resto de los Cullen decidieron escucharme y guardar su distancia.

«Mi temor puede irse al carajo, extraño a los Cullen»

Oh rayos... Ese pensamiento no podía ser mío. Intenté ver disimuladamente hacia su mesa, estaban sin comer y hablando entre sí como siempre, con la excepción de Edward que por una vez en bastante tiempo volvió el rostro para verme y sonreír, me sentí avergonzado por los sueños recurrentes con él y no pude evitar hacerme pequeño en mi lugar hasta desaparecer bajo el brazo de Mike.

Bella y yo salimos del comedor antes de que terminará el almuerzo, ella para deshacerse de sus múltiples admiradores y yo para no explotar de pena.

—¿Piensas ir al baile? —preguntó Bella mientras caminábamos juntos en un pasillo solitario— no te he visto muy animado hablando del tema y recuerdo muy bien que te gustaban esas cosas.

—No iré, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de gustarme esas clase de eventos. ¿tu irás?

No podía admitir en voz alta que estaba altamente decepcionado por no poder ir, y que no podía porque las chicas invitaban a los chicos y nadie me invitaría a mi. Esto de ser un inadaptado social me traía paz la mayoría del tiempo, pero también tenía sus cosas malas.

—No, mis torpes pies seguramente me pondrán en ridículo. Pensaba en hacer un viaje a Seattle para comprar ropa y libros ese fin de semana. Podrías ir conmigo ya que no tienes planeado ir al baile.

—Claro, no tengo nada que hacer más que ver televisión.

Bella no lo sabía pero me estaba salvando de un fin de semana muy triste.

Pronto Jessica salió de la nada y se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa nerviosa, oh Dios... Si la bruja invitaba a Bella al baile me partiría de risa en ese pasillo.

—¿Te importaría mucho que invitara a Mike al baile? —preguntó para mi desconcierto, no por que no me hubiera imaginado antes que ella o Mallory se abalanzarán sobre Mike sino porque le estuviera pidiendo permiso a Bella—

—En lo absoluto —tenía una expresión bastante confiada—

—¿Segura que no importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo?

—No, Jess, no voy a ir.

—Va a ser muy divertido —dijo la bruja en un pésimo intento por convencer a Bella de asistir—

—Diviértete con Mike.

Cuando se alejó dejándonos otra vez solos no supe que hacer, es decir... Con las miradas que Bella también le daba a Mike creí que le gustaba. Caminamos un poco más y la acompañe a su siguiente clase en un silencio extraño.

—¿No estabas interesada en Mike? —no pude con la curiosidad—

—En ocasiones me gusta, pero la mayoría del tiempo es bastante empalagoso, es como tener un perro necesitado de atención, y a Jessica le gusta mucho.

—Deberías comprenderlo, nunca se ha enamorado y no sabe como actuar —enojado es una definición muy pobre para describir el como me sentía, Bella tenía todo el derecho de no sentirse cómoda con él, pero compararlo con un perro era demasiado— ¿sabés que? Me voy, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de mi próxima clase.

Solamente pude dar un par de pasos antes de que un dolor punzante me detuviera, sentía como si mi estómago fuera la zona de una explosión nuclear y por mi garganta subía ácido. Oh Gastritis no sabes cuánto te he odiado desde el primer síntoma. Enojarse sin haber comido daba como resultado una mala combinación para una persona en constante medicación. Fui mandado a casa temprano después de una visita a la enfermería. Pasé todo el día sentado en la cama porque si me acordaba nuevamente me atacaba el reflujo, incluso tuve que dormir así.

Al día siguiente Charlie me llevó en la patrulla (solo a mi) a la escuela y no paró de voltear a verme con preocupación como verificando que no me desvaneciera en el aire, me pareció una actitud exagerada, pero lo entendí... Tenerme como hijo no era precisamente fácil.

—Si necesitas quedarte a descansar en casa un poco más puedo hablar con tus maestros, la última vez...

—Estoy bien —faltar a clases era genial pero no podía seguir acumulando trabajo— solo no comí bien ayer.

Mi alimentación no era tan buena desde aquel accidente y mi alejamiento de los Cullen, incluso me sorprendía que mis problemas gástricos no se hubieran presentado mucho antes. Me despedí de Charlie con una media sonrisa y entré a los terrenos de la escuela con mucha precaución de no toparme con el club de fans de Bella, ella aún no llegaba y solo serían otro problema que no quería. Ya dentro de uno de los edificios revisé mi casillero y antes de darme cuenta Rosalie lo cerró por mi y me entregó un toper blanco.

—Se acabó la ley del hielo, sin nosotros es evidente que morirás y no podemos permitirlo.

—¿Esperas que salte de la emoción o algo así? Mi vida ha estado más tranquila sin la cara de trauma de Jasper, la actitud rara de Alice, las bromas de Emmett, tus comentarios al azar que casi nunca puedo distinguir si son insultos o halagos, y ni hablemos del acoso bipolar de Edward.

—¿Cuánto nos extrañaste?

—Demasiado —suspiré profundamente y junté mi frente con la puerta del casillero en un pequeño golpe— volver a sentarme con mis viejos "amigos" fue más de lo que podía soportar, estaba a nada de encerrarme en un salón durante el almuerzo con una bolsa de Cheetos.

—Eres bastante dramático.

—Igual que tú. ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? Pudiste esperar a nuestra clase juntos o el almuerzo.

—Necesitaba ganarle a Edward.

—¿Edward?

—Creo que se ha cansado de mantenerse lejos, en especial por tus nulos intentos por acercarte.

—¿Esperaba que fuera a buscarlo? Si es así no me conoce tanto como creé.

—Nadie te conoce mejor que él, aunque algunas veces parece tener dificultades para entenderte. Creo que te escapas ocasionalmente a sus poderes.

Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la primera clase antes de comenzar a tocar ese "tema", mi intención de manterme al margen sobre aquello en especifico flaqueaba a cada segundo, y tenía dos poderosas razones para querer ignorarlo: la primera porque de alguna manera sentía que se lo debía a Edward por salvar mi vida, y la segunda por Charlie, Bella y por supuesto mi propia seguridad.

La vida ya era demasiado complicada como para agregar historias de terror... Si se tratara solo de mi no tendría tanto problema en arriesgarme puedo admitir, pero había otras dos personas a las que no tenía derecho de ponerlos en una mala posición si esto me llevaba a lo peor.

Si Rosalie tenía razón sobre de qué Edward me iba a buscar simplemente no podía darle esa oportunidad, me dolió el pecho cuando llegué a la conclusión de saltarme el almuerzo para no verlo. El tarado estaba comenzando a provocarme reacciones indeseables y si no quería seguir metido en un problema seguramente más grande que yo lo mejor que podría hacer era mantenerme lejos.

Intenté convencerme de que mi nuevo problema con él no era más que una respuesta natural por los sueños eróticos, pero era claro que algo totalmente diferente y en otro nivel me estaba pasando.

Fue un alivio entrar en gimnasia y ver que jugaríamos basketball, una noticia agradable finalmente. Al terminar Bella me sacó a rastras al estacionamiento con bastante rapidez y mirando con determinación su auto, por un segundo me dió miedo que empezara a correr y me lastimara con su agarre en el proceso.

Cuando llegamos el estúpido de Eric se encontraba reclinado sobre el lateral del coche, sentí lastima por él al adivinar lo que pronto pasaría. Me puse los audífonos y me metí al monovolumen esperando a Bella que no tardó más que unos minutos para rechazar su invitación, en lo que eso pasaba Edward decidió pasar frente al coche y lanzarme una nueva mirada y una sonrisa, fue extraño y me hizo sentir inquieto.

¿Por qué no podía fijarme en alguien más normal?

—¡Estas temblando! —dijo bella con preocupación al entrar al auto— tu cara también está roja, ¿te sientes bien? No sé qué hacer... ¿debo llamar a Charlie?

—Contrólate, no estoy muriendo, es un resfriado —aseguré sin sentirme realmente enfermo— solo conduce a casa y allá tomaré medicamento.

Bella intentó avanzar pero Edward paró su auto frente al monovolumen cortando el paso y haciéndola rabiar. Ok, de alguna manera Bella se sentía enojada porque todo el mundo la amaba y varios chicos querían ir con ella al baile, sin embargo parecía únicamente enojada con Edward como si él tuviera la culpa, no la entendí ni por un segundo. No envidiaba para nada la atención que tenía, solo era frustrante verla actuar de una forma tan estúpida, había problemas más grandes en la vida como para enojarse por tonterías, tenía la pinta de querer chocar la parte trasera del auto de Edward. ¿Por qué tanta prisa si no haríamos mucho más que ignorar al otro el resto del día hasta la llegada de Charlie?

La primera vez que se hacía un embotellamiento en Forks y era provocado por Cullen, no me sorprende, una sonrisa se me escapó por medio segundo, hasta que Tyler tocó la ventana de Bella y ella hizo su trabajo de rechazarlo. Esta vez no sentí lastima, algo dentro de mi jamás perdonó a Tyler por llamarme marica y dejar de ser mi amigo.

Al llegar a casa Bella comenzó a cocinar enchiladas de pollo, gran elección para darle a tu hermano con gastritis. Subí a mi habitación y me preparé tomando dos pastillas de omeprazol. Me recosté en el piso para descansar, no lo había notado hasta ese momento pero desde la llegada de Bella todo no había sido nada más que tensión y ya estaba agotado, me quité la camisa y dejé que la piel de mi espalda se pegara al frío del suelo, amaba esa sensación.

Se supone que ni siquiera debería estar respirando (me recordé). Mi concepción fue un completo accidente y al nacer técnicamente estaba muerto, lo logré solo por un médico que no fue capaz de darse por vencido. Renée pasó por depresión post parto y así terminé en manos de Charlie, desdé aquella vez mi camino estuvo lleno de momentos dónde me topé cara a cara con la muerte, como si está viniera constantemente a mí con el deseo de reclamar algo que no debió ser mío jamás. Bella era el menor de mis problemas pero al que me convenía tomar más importancia, dejando de lado el que la muerte me seguía a todos lados, que mis primeros amigos me abandonaron y que siempre pasaban cosas raras a mi alrededor, mi vida era bastante buena, pero todo lo bueno se lo llevó Bella... Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y una serie de truenos sin lluvia interrumpió mi tren de melancolía y molestia, esas eran las cosas raras que solo a mi me pasaban: flores en invierno, truenos sin lluvia, caída de las hojas en primavera, la tormenta tipo diluvio que azotó al desierto dónde vivía su madre el mes que me quedé allá, luces titilando, fuego apagándose...

—¿Roy? —Charlie me miró con preocupación— cualquier cosa que estés pensando eliminala ahora.

—No sabés que es.

—Pero lo intuyo, y no me gusta —se acostó a mi lado en el suelo y suspiró pesadamente— sé que el último mes no a sido muy fácil para ti, pero de verdad estoy intentándolo tanto como puedo, y lo único que quiero es que tu y Bella se lleven bien.

—Y yo, pero últimamente siento que estoy en cualquier parte menos en casa. Nunca pensé en decirlo pero Forks me está deprimiendo.

Mi confianza en Charlie es infinita.

—¿Quieres probar un tiempo con tu madre?

—No papá, no importa lo que pasé nada nunca será tan terrible como para mudarme a un desierto.

Charlie me miró con lastima, en el fondo sabía que me entendía pero no podía hablar porque Bella y yo ocupábamos el mismo lugar en su corazón, hacerlo elegir sería estúpido.

—Te mandé para hablarle a Roy no para que te quedarás con él —habló Bella desde la puerta— la comida va a enfriarse. Y por Dios, ponte una camisa Roy.

—Ya bajamos —Charlie se puso de pie y me dió una palmada en el estómago— solo un poco más de esfuerzo Roy.

—Lo intentaré.

La comida parecía bastante tranquila y cuando estábamos por terminar Bella decidió hablar:

—¿Papá?

—¿Si?

—Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., Si te parece bien.

¿Le pidió permiso o le avisaba? Era confuso.

—¿Por qué? —estaba sorprendido y no lo culpaba, no hay nada que Forks no pueda ofrecer—

—Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.

Probablemente tenía bastante ahorrado gracias a que no tuvo que comprar un coche por el regalo de Charlie, yo por mi parte tenía solo el fondo para comprar cómics y mangas, uno que mandaba cada verano por correo a Rachel quien me los compraba. Una vez me pregunté si valía la pena gastar tanto dinero en eso y no en un auto, llegué a la conclusión de caminar me encantaba y que vivir sin saber que le pasaba a Batman no.

—Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina.

—Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.

Bella parecía haber estudiado el camino.

—¿Vas a ir tú sola?

—Pensaba llevarme a Roy.

—¿Roy? —me miró espantado, podía con toda seguridad asegurar que Charlie seguía viéndome como el bebé intubado de cinco años que alguna vez fui— S-seatle es una ciudad muy grande, se podrían perder.

—Papá —continuo Bella— Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.

—Puede que tú puedas manejarlo Bella, pero Roy no es igual que tú —era lindo que me protegiera pero un fin de semana fuera del pueblo no me iba a matar— no es tan fuerte y nunca ha salido a pasear a una gran ciudad, puedes ir si quieres pero él no va.

Ella lo miró mal, yo solo me resigne.

A la mañana siguiente Bella me enfrentó durante el camino a la escuela dejando en claro que la sobre protección de Charlie era completamente mi culpa y que tenía que hablar con él y decirle que ya era un hombre, la cuestión es que con dieseis años yo aún me consideraba un adolescente y en parte Charlie podría tener razón.

¿Y si mi organismo colapsaba mientras estaba sin supervisión?

Era un pensamiento fatalista pero bastante válido por el tamaño de mi expediente médico.

Bella quien no soportaba ni de lejos a Edward se estacionó al otro lado del mundo para no tener que estar cerca del Volvo, mi corazón se lo agradecía. Pero claro que una distancia larga no era nada para mi mayor atormentador.

—Evitarme no te va a funcionar, ya lo sabes.

—Si, por desgracia lo sé.

—Desde ayer había querido pedirte algo, pero como siempre lo planes se desbaratan contigo.

—¿Que quieres Edward?

—Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...

—Esto no puede ser...

—No es lo que piensas, las chicas invitan a los chicos y hasta que yo pueda invitar no te llevaré —me sonrió con malicia— escuché que pensabas ir a Seattle ese día.

—Ya no, me quedaré en casa —¿por qué le estaba contando mis planes?—

—En ese caso ¿quieres dar un paseo?

—¿Contigo?

—Obviamente.

—¿Es una especie de cita?

—Es una cita en toda regla.

Estaba temblando y mi corazón parecía tener ganas de salir como el extraterrestre de la película Alien. Claro que la parte estúpida de mi quería ir con él, pero la parte racional le pegaba con un periódico para recordarme él porque tenía que alejarme.

Lo dudé durante mucho rato y aunque mi cerebro dijo que no mi cuerpo no le hizo caso y asentí con la cabeza.


	6. Haciendo novillos

Definitivamente algo malo le pasaba a mi cabeza si había aceptado tener una cita con Cullen... ¿En que maldito problema me había metido ahora? Buen trabajo Royal Swan, te prometes alejarte del tipo y terminas teniendo agendada una cita con él. Te felicito eres sumamente inteligente. Tanto es tu coeficiente intelectual que estarás a solas con Edward poniendo todo en riesgo.

—Soy un idiota debo encontrar una solución para esto ya.

La clase de lengua pasó tan rápida que ni noté cuando todo el mundo salió del salón, y para ser sincero tampoco noté cuando entré a clase ni que el asiento a mi lado había sido ocupado por Mike. Mi cerebro no quería concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Cullen y eso no era una buena señal: podía significar un traumatismo cráneo encefálico, un problema con mi conexión cerebral o que Edward comenzaba a colarse con más fuerza dentro de mi tren de pensamiento por motivos... ¿Románticos?, La primera opción sonaba genial, pero por desgracia no tenía tanta suerte de haberme dado un golpe decente en los últimos días.

En el almuerzo me dirigí al comedor pues ya no tenía ningún caso seguir evitando a los Cullen. Y fijé mi rumbo a la mesa de siempre, pero mi pasó fue detenido por una mirada divertida por parte de todos los que estaban en la mesa, y Rosalie me señaló otro lugar al extremo opuesto de la cafetería donde Edward se encontraba solo. Oh no, ¿además de una cita pretendía que nos sentáramos sólos? Que yo recordara no éramos novios ni nada, carajo. ¿Tenía tantas ganas de hacerme enojar? Seguramente.

Me miró como yo lo hago con el chocolate y con un dedo me hizo señas para que me sentara con él. Juro que casi me dio un tick en el ojo por eso, su cambio tan radical de intenciones y actitud me provocarían dolor de estómago. Al no tener más remedio cambié de dirección y me senté frente a él con la mejor expresión de indiferencia que pude hacer.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunté con fastidio— empieza a asustarme un poco tu cambio de intenciones conmigo y la forma en que intentas demostrarlo.

—Bueno, decidí que, ya puestos a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.

—Declaraciones demasiado fuertes para alguien que hace poco decía no poder ser mi amigo y que lo mejor es no tener contacto alguno.

—Me he rendido por completo, intenté ser bueno y darte el espacio que tanto me pediste desde el principio, pero no tenerte alrededor gruñendo fue insoportable. Ahora haré lo que quiero y eso es estar contigo, lo demás depende de ti, y si sigues siendo tan listo como siempre seguirás evitándome.

—No creo estar bien de la cabeza últimamente de todas maneras... ¿Si se supone que estoy sano por qué acepté tener una cita contigo y sentarme aquí? Es como si renunciara a los instintos más básicos de supervivencia, lo cual sabemos es una idiotez.

—Talvez también te cansaste de mantenerme lejos, talvez me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti.

—No es posible extrañar a alguien si lo miras a diario.

—Entonces responde a tu pregunta ¿que estás haciendo?

Touché

—No estoy muy seguro.

—Yo creo que lo sabes, pero te estás negando por miedo.

—¿Miedo a qué, según tú? No le tengo miedo a tus habilidades raras.

—No, a eso no. Eres más de los que estudian el peligro que de la que lo enfrentan o huyen. Tu verdadero miedo es—parecía muy entretenido— enamorarte.

—No seas ridículo...

Insisto ¿Por qué no podía fijarme en alguien más ordinario? Primero me fijo en un imposible y luego en un mutante (mi teoría sobre Cullen), ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Un millonario con extraños fetiches? ¿un ángel caído? ¿un tipo raro con tatuajes?

—¿Haz intentando averiguar que soy?

—En lo absoluto, pero tengo una teoría.

—¿Cúal?

—Mutante. Es lógico porque la teoría de la mutación humana que es utilizada en X-Men podría ser probable, los humanos seguimos en constante cambio a pesar de ser la única especie que adapta su medio para sobrevivir y no al revés, y eso explicaría todo de ti, eres una especie de humano superior con más velocidad, más fuerza y mayor atractivo, incluso explicaría el cambio de color de ojos que tienes cada cierto tiempo y que nadie en esta escuela nota.

—Es muy interesante —Repentinamente sonrió con malicia— y eso es de alguien que me dijo no querer saber nada al respecto... ¿Piensas que soy superiormente atractivo?

—No quiero saber, no te he pedido que me digas si estoy en lo correcto o no, pero como fan de los cómics es imposible que no tenga una teoría de lo que pasó. Y nunca he negado que eres bien parecido, lo que pasa es que tu bipolaridad mata tu linda cara.

—¿De verdad? —Tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa y sonrió coqueto— ¿Qué pasaría si dejará esa actitud de lado? ¿te gustaría más?

—Solo pensaría que un extraterrestre te ha suplantado —hice que soltara mi mano y desvié la mirada a otro sitio, noté que la gente ya había comenzado a abandonar el comedor— ha acabado el almuerzo y no he comido nada, genial. Deberías ir corriendo creo que falta poco para que inicie tu clase.

—Hoy no voy a ir a clase.

—¿Piensas hacer novillos?

—Es saludable de vez en cuando.

—Esto me hará ganar un premio por la peor asistencia en la escuela pero también me quedo. No pienso ir a ningún lado si no he comido apropiadamente, no quiero una úlcera gracias.

—No tienes porque explicarlo.

—Si no lo hago pensaras que me quedo por ti y dadas las circunstancias no puedo cometer ese error.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti dejarte querer?

Tomé el almuerzo que la señora Cullen me había mandado y comencé a comer en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, era bastante incómodo tenerlo allí sin parpadear mientras yo ingeniería mi ensalada tailandesa, pero la incomodidad que hoy me causaba era diferente a las anteriores y no me hacía querer golpearlo para que se marchara...

No, no, no. ¡Concentración Royal Swan! ¡El plan es alejarte no enamorarte de él! Me sonrió descaradamente como si adivinara mis pensamientos y se levantó para colocar su silla justo a mi lado, pronto sentí mi estómago revuelto y la comida ya no quiso pasar por mi garganta.

—Edward...

—¿Si?

Ahora el bipolar era yo, venía con toda la intención de estar molesto pero como pueden ver soy idiota, eso es lo que pasa, tal vez la mejor estrategia para mantener todo a la raya no sea enfrentarlo sino huyendo. Aunque puede ser bastante tarde para llegar a esa conclusión estando aquí con diez centímetros de distancia.

—Esto es incómodo.

—¿Qué es incómodo?

Por un instante me sentí como un pequeño ratón acorralado por un gato.

—Este aura extraña que intentas crear, tu repentino gusto por mi...

—No es repentino, esto es algo que me viene pasando desde hace más de dos años. Cuando anestesiado me pediste que me casara contigo.

—Me prometiste no sacar eso a la luz.

—Y nadie además de nosotros lo sabe. Pero el punto es que llevo bastante tiempo reprimiendome y estoy cansado, es por eso que...

—No sigas por ese camino Edward. No hagas más extraño de lo que ya es esta situación ¿Podrías ir más lento porfavor?

Lo voy a admitir, estaba un poco asustado.

—Claro Roy —me besó la frente y se rió— eres tan lindo.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar a eso? ¿Patearlo en la entrepierna y salir corriendo? ¿Besarle?... Hay no, ¡Concentración! Eres idiota no estúpido, te levantarás y tomarás camino a la biblioteca donde te encerraras con un libro de física aplicada para matar el libido.

Diez minutos después me encontré con Edward en su coche escuchando música en el estacionamiento.

—¿No tienes otro tipo de música además de la clásica?

—Has estado en mi habitación tú dime.

—Eso significa que no...

—Escuchar tanto rock pesado te matará las neuronas.

—Ya es tarde, seguro murieron hace un buen rato, y no es solo rock pesado... Yo escucho verdadero arte como AC/DC, Queen, Metallica... El que no entiende eres tú.

—También te gusta la música clásica.

—Si pero no me encierro en ella.

—¿Escogiste este tema de conversación para matar el momento verdad? —guarde silencio— eso creí. Roy no tienes nada que temer conmigo, iré tan lento como una tortuga si es necesario por ti.

—Me gustan las tortugas...

—Seré una tortuga entonces —me sonrió— ¿Te das cuenta que has aceptado ser mi novio en medio de toda esta conversación?

Maldita sea...

—Y tu aceptaste abstinencia.

—Puedo vivir con eso pero algo me dice que tú no.

—No te confíes, soy un friki lo cual significa que estoy biologicame preparado para ser virgen por el resto de mi vida.

—Ya veremos. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—¿Ahora? Pero la siguiente clase es gimnasia y yo la amo.

—Entonces será para la próxima vez.

—Supongo...

Bajé del auto y me dirigí al gimnasio golpeando mi frente, ¿En qué momento me atrapó? ¿Si iba tan concentrado en alejarme porque terminé de esta manera? Si, debía ir al médico para asegurarme de no tener un tumor que me estuviera empujando a hacer estas cosas. Como he dicho antes no soy una persona de plegarias pero le haría una ofrenda a Apolo para que la explicación fuera un tumor.

Entre al vestidor de los hombres y me cambié lo más rápido posible a pesar de que todavía faltaba un rato para la clase, el entrenador me vio y en lugar de correrme me dio el balón y dejó que me entretuviera haciendo canastas e intentando un par de patéticos intentos por hacer clavados.

Cuando el resto llegó ya estaba más relajado y después de mucho pude disfrutar plenamente de una buena victoria al tener a Bella sentada en una esquina con mareos.

—Roy —Mike se me acercó al final de la clase— ¿Piensas venir a la playa verdad?

—Claro, ¿Cuando he fallado a un viaje a la Push?

—Excelente, ¿Podrías ayudarme a que Bella no vaya a faltar? —Wow, eso no me dolió para nada imbécil— con esto de lo que le pasó en clase no se si estará bien para ir.

—Si lo que sea.

—Por eso eres grande, nos vemos.

Instrucciones para poner de mal humor a al tipo gay que siempre se ha fijado en ti.

Paso 1# Pregúntale por su hermana que esta buena y hazle saber que eres un insecto malparido.

Felicidades, usted ha completado el maldito tutorial.

Paciencia Roy, seguro tendrás un gran fin de semana con tu mejor amigo y todo se arreglará.


	7. La verdad

Por primera vez en toda mi vida no pude concentrarme en mi lectura... Pasé veinte minutos intentando leer el primer párrafo del capítulo cuatro de la llamada de Cthulhu y mi mente se negaba a registrarlo. Y todo porque mis pensamientos no paraban de ir y venir alrededor de... ¡Oh por el tridente de Poseidón! No había parado de pensar en Cullen.

¿Es un momento para golpearme contra el muro o volver a psiquiatra? He allí la cuestión...

Toda la tarde y la noche su nombre y su rostro de estreñido drogadicto me atormentó... ¿Por qué Eros tenía que ser tan desgraciado? ¿Qué no tenía a otra persona a la cual torturar? Era por esta clase de cosas que jamás le di una ofrenda... En definitiva mis sentimientos por él tenían que ser culpa de una deidad malévola, porque el como se estaba desarrollando ésto dentro de mi parecía tan bien ejecutado como una estrategia de combate... Fue tan sutil que cuando me percaté ya había perdido. Aunque de todas formas a estas alturas del partido que mas daba, se supone que ya debería estar más que acostumbrado a las cosas raras, y un novio con superpoderes no era la peor de ellas ni era culpa de los dioses que yo no hubiera sido capaz de decirle que no a Edward.

Además he de confesar que no todo debía ser culpa de Eros, talvez y solo talvez esto fue causado por mi. Edward nunca fue perfecto a mis ojos, y su belleza por mucha que fuera nunca me deslumbró... Que mi corazón ahora latiera peligrosamente rápido por él no tenía nada que ver con su bonita sonrisa o su cambio repentino de actitud, porque no tengo un autoestima tan baja como para fijarme en alguien solo por ya gustarle, no. Fue mucho más que eso, tenían más que ver nuestras disputas, la forma en que le extrañé al tenerlo lejos, sus comentarios fuera de lugar y la manera en que podía hacerme sentir mejor con una simple caricia. Esto no surgió de la nada en un instante, fue algo que surgió de estos años de conocerlo pero que no pude reconocer hasta que la cosas se pusieron tan raras que me obligaron a pensar en ello.

Estos sentimientos nacieron porque yo lo permití, porque yo dejé que se volviera alguien necesario en mi vida.

El problema que ahora enfrentaba no era sobre lo que podía o no sentir, sino ¿Que hacer ahora?

No puedo escapar del hecho irrefutable de que Edward me hace sentir algo bastante importante, no puedo, olvidar mis sentimientos y hacerlos a un lado nunca fue precisamente una de mis especialidades... Tampoco me gustaría sufrir por amor otra vez y menos por uno que sé es correspondido. Pero, tengo que pensar en Charlie y Bella. Y para mi desgracia se volvió imposible seguir ignorando la situación real de Edward y sus poderes, esta clase de cosas no pasan sin consecuencias, siempre atraen problemas, y aunque esté completamente dispuesto a arriesgarme y ésta decisión duela... No puedo ser tan egoísta como para dejarme llevar a sabiendas que el resultado podría afectar a los que quiero.

Por ello tengo que terminar con la incertidumbre y averiguar de una vez por todas cada uno de los detalles que jamás quisiera saber y tomar una decisión. No pensé nunca tener tanto miedo, pero pasé tres horas bajo las sábanas después de la cena convenciéndome de que tenía que tener esa conversación con Edward al día siguiente, y el resto de la noche me dediqué a practicar lo que debía decir.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que complicar tanto las cosas?

Durante el almuerzo intenté huir a la mesa de Bella olvidando por completo en el piso la pizca de valentía de la que que me jactaba en la mañana, pero mientras caminaba a la cafetería fui emboscado por Alice y Rose, una con un enorme abrazo y la otra con una tonelada de burlas ya preparadas. Jasper solo me dió una palmadita en el hombro con una sonrisa antes de ir a nuestra mesa. Si, escapar era completamente inútil ahora.

—¿Y Edward? —pregunté fingiendo pésimamente desinterés—

—Míralo Alice, no llevan casi nada de novios oficiales y ya no puede estar sin él.

—¡E-eso no es cierto Rose! Solo se me hizo extraño que no estuviera aquí...

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿Porque no preguntaste por Emmett? Él tampoco está aquí.

—Yo... —genial, me quedé sin excusas—

—Ambos adelantaron el fin de semana, se fueron al bosque —ese fue Jasper tratando de ayudar—

—ah —no voy a mentir diciendo que no sentí un gran alivio por no tener que enfrentarlo en ese instante—

—¿Y? ¿Cuando es la boda? —dijo Rose obviamente para molestarme—

—¿Qué les parece nunca? ¡Tengo dieciséis años Rosalie!

—¿Y? No es como si los fueras a tener para siempre —de alguna manera eso hizo reír a los tres—, debemos planear con tiempo porque evidentemente tendría que ser en Canadá, solo pienso en lo practico y en que esto debió pasar al menos un año atrás.

—¿Tengo que recordarles lo ilegal que es eso?

—Vamos, estoy segura de que tu padre lo entendería.

—Yo creo que no.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa enorme— finalmente están juntos después de dos años, un amor no correspondido, diez pijamadas, cinco citas casi oficiales, tres declaraciones fallidas, trece peleas con tu pulgoso amigo, dos castigos juntos, y un accidente de tráfico.

—No lo sé, es difícil de asimilar por ahora. Por cierto te faltaron cosas...

—Solo disfrútalo y ya, de todas maneras con tu historial médico no te quedarían mas de tres años de vida.

—Si lo pones de esa manera... Espera... ¿Has visto mi historial médico?

Ese día recibí un almuerzo dos veces más grande lo usual, junto con una caja de bombones con chocolate y una notita de felicitación de la señora Cullen, y una flor blanca de parte de Edward. No voy a mentir, tener novio me comenzó a asustar un poco... Me parece todavía una situación más rara de lo que fue descubrir los poderes de Eddie, es que ¡Todo es tan extraño! Realmente no tengo idea de que sentir.

La mañana siguiente una cantidad horrenda de luz me despertó anunciado un día molesto, para empeorarlo Bella no me permitió cerrar las cortinas, peleamos un rato por el dominio de la ventana, ella ganó y me cerró la puerta del cuarto en la cara después echarme del mismo. Bien, ganó esa pero si se le ocurría meterse con los deportes en la televisión sé que al menos tendré a Charlie para apoyarme, ésta sigue siendo una casa de hombres... Al menos eso creo.

Llegamos a la hora y nos reunimos en la tienda de los Newton con los demás (todos los que odio junto con Mike y Angela). Y a pesar de las malas caras no me dejé intimidar, Bella no tenía idea pero nadie además de Mike me quería allí, y no era su culpa pues la última vez tuve una pelea con Tyler y Conner que terminó en un incendio y la comisaría. Pero de eso ya habían pasado muchas cosas y entre ellas Tyler intentaba ser mi amigo por Bella, y Conner ya había dejado a un lado su hobby de meter mi cabeza al inodoro desde aquella vez que Jacob metió su cabeza en uno público y sin descargar.

De pronto y sin avisar Mike llegó hasta nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Has venido! —gritó encantado a Bella—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?

—Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordó—

Seguía siendo doloroso e incómodo. Años de un fuerte amor no correspondido no iban a borrarse de un día para otro, esto me iba a costar pero sabía que lo lograría más fácilmente gracias a que en ese momento ya estaba extrañando al mutante de Edward.

—También me alegro de que hayas venido Roy —Mike me sacó de mi ensoñación— después del incidente pensé que ya no querrías acompañarnos.

—Si, creo que el resto tenía la misma impresión.

—No les hagas caso, siguen molestos por el tema de la comisaría...

—Esperen un minuto, ¿De qué incidente están hablando?

—De nada —respondimos al mismo tiempo—

—¿Montarán en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee.

—Claro —respondió Bella por los dos haciendo muy feliz a Mike—

—Excelente, podrán sentarse junto conmigo en la parte delantera —me sorprendió demasiado que me hubiera incluido en esa frase—

Seguramente quería quedar bien con Bella.

El camino fue más pesado de lo que imaginaba porque de alguna manera Bella se las ingenió para ponerme entre ella y Mike, claro mi querida hermana mayor iba disfrutando del paisaje mientras yo tenía que soportar los malos chistes de Mike que ahora entendía que eran malos. Si, el maldito amor me había vuelto increíblemente ciego y por lo que puedo notar también sordo. En conclusión todos iban de buen humor menos yo, aunque eso pronto podría cambiar.

Incontables han sido en mi vida las veces que he venido a la Push. La mayoría con Charlie y fue de mucha ayuda mientras crecía pues éste era el lugar al que me traía cuando las cosas se complicaban, ya saben... Donde podíamos pasar tiempo padre e hijo que cubría la falta que me hacía mamá. Una de ellas fue cuando todo el mundo se enteró de mis sentimientos por ese maldito rubio atolondrado.

Aún recuerdo esa fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de Tyler. Habíamos estado jugando videojuegos entre música y un montón de bocadillos durante una gran parte de la tarde. En ese tiempo Lauren, Tyler, Conner y Mike eran mis más grandes amigos después de Jake. El día anterior a la fiesta había rechazado a Lauren y terminé explicándole con total sinceridad toda la verdad, creyendo ingenuamente que lo entendería como una buena amiga. Toda la escuela estaba allí puesto que Tyler era bastante popular, y ocurrió el desastre justo después de cantar feliz cumpleaños. Al terminar los aplausos la maldita bruja se subió a la mesa de regalos y gritó a las cuatro vientos mi secreto, las miradas de repulsión y las burlas no se hicieron esperar, en menos de un minuto salí corriendo de esa casa cubierto totalmente de pastel ya que muchos pensaron que era divertido. Al llegar a casa todo lo que pude hacer fue encerrarme en el baño a llorar mientras me limpiaba con una toalla mojada, media hora más tarde Charlie llegó gracias a una llamada de la señora Newton quien supo gracias a su hijo. De manera inmediata tomó la tienda de campaña, un par de colchonetas y lo necesario para acampar y me hizo subir al auto. El viaje fue silencioso y por momentos creí que Charlie estaba molesto conmigo por ser un marica (justo como había dicho Tyler), pero al llegar me dió un abrazo y me dijo un par de cosas que me hicieron por fin soltar esa presión dolorosa en el pecho.

« _No haz hecho nada malo, ellos son los equivocados»_

 _«Estoy orgulloso de ti y te amo»_

 _«Voy a encontrar la forma de arrestarlos»_

 _«No diré nada si te peleas con ellos en la escuela, olvida eso, la violencia nunca es buena —guiño de ojo—»_

 _«Ahora estoy preocupado por tus futuras parejas ¿Podrías decirle a todos que soy un policía muy bien armado? No, mejor no tengas novio hasta los cuarenta»_

 _«¿Tengo que darte la charla ahora? Deberíamos ir al médico mañana»_

 _«Tendremos que llamar a tu mamá»_

Ese día convirtió una situación mala en una agradable, luego divertida y más tarde incómoda. La Push tenía muy buenos recuerdos y todos ellos frente a una fogata azul, y si, la pelea que tuve con Tyler y Conner también fue un buen recuerdo pues ninguno se fue sin un buen recuerdo mío.

En cuanto llegamos me puse a ayudar a Ben y a Eric a juntar ramas para hacer una fogata, y la acomodamos encima de tierra ya usada anteriormente y cubierta de cenizas, quedó bien, estaba en forma de tipi.

—¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —alcancé a escuchar decir a Mike a quien imaginé era Bella pues no los había seguido desde hacía un rato—

Me senté junto a ella sabiendo que los demás aún parecían algo resentidos, y Mike se nos unió con mucha felicidad, sino tenía cuidado terminaría pegado a esos dos el resto del tiempo aquí y eso arruinaría por primera vez para mi un viaje a la Push.

—No.

—Entonces, te va a gustar... Observar los colores.

Prendió un trozo de madera con un mechero y la depósito con el resto de las ramas. Las llamas se esparcieron rápidamente y la cara de asombro de Bella hizo reír a Mike. Par de zoquetes.

—¡Es Azul!

—Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?

Después de media hora algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas y me apunté. No contaba con que esos dos también irían.

Era una suerte perder de vista la luz solar durante un rato y sentir más fresco el ambiente al entrar al bosque. Me puse mis audífonos con la intención clara de no participar en ninguna charla pues no había venido por querer socializar. Aún así mis deseos como siempre fueron frustrados, Bella decidió tomarse de mi brazo al casi caer y de pronto ya tenía a mi par favorito —nótese el sarcasmo— pegado a mi. Ni siquiera Aerosmith podía hacerme sentir relajado estando con ellos a mi alrededor, pero tenía que comportarme como un buen hermano y cuidar a Bella de si misma... Pronto llegamos al hervidero de vida que eran las pozas de agua poco profundas, este sin lugar a dudas era de mis lugares favoritos en la playa, siempre fue alucinante ver algo tan especial escondido entre un montón de rocas. Acompañé a Bella hasta una piedra con apariencia de ser estable para no repetir los viejos accidentes de nuestra niñez donde ambos terminábamos empapados gracias a que al caer Bella yo iba por ella. Lo que no imaginaba fue que en el camino ella resbalaría haciéndome caer al agua... Terminé siendo salvado innecesariamente por Mike y mis audífonos y mi reproductor de CD murieron. Está de más decir que no me encontraba muy feliz.

Allí estaba, tirado en las rocas mojado de los pies a la cabeza pensando en como tragarme la ira una vez más sin sufrir un problema estomacal.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Mike antes de poner su estúpida mano en mi frente—

No imbécil, me he quedado sin música y es culpa de la torpe que te gusta y a quién tengo que aguantar por qué en medio de todo la tengo que querer. Y tú no eres mejor, estás plenamente consciente de lo que todavía siento por ti y solo actúas como si yo te importará para quedar bien con ella, cuando en todo este tiempo no has hecho más que ser indiferente.

—Perfectamente —quité su mano y me puse en pie alejándome lo más que pude—

—Lo siento.

—No importa Bella...

Finalmente regresamos al sentir hambre, y aunque seguía enojado ayudé a Bella a caminar entre las ramas y las raíces del camino, observen como es que a pesar de querer matarla la estoy cuidando, si esa no es la esencia de tener hermanos no sé lo que es.

A penas llegamos fui emboscado, una persona por lo menos veinticinco centímetros más alta se me arrojó encima provocando que cayera al suelo y golpeará mi trasero contra las rocas, se trataba de Embry, un amigo de la reservación que no conocía el término "espacio personal" cuando de mi se trataba, aunque seguramente lo hace para provocarme sabiendo mi disgusto.

—Roy, amigo mío —dijo con cara alegre— la última vez que viniste no fuiste a verme.

—¿Si te das cuenta de que no estamos casados como para que me reporte contigo, verdad? No te comportes como novia psicópata.

—Es una lastima que digas eso... Porque los demás trajeron sandwiches y yo una gran pizza.

—Olvida lo anterior ¿Ya dije lo mucho que te amo?

Ambos nos reímos un poco antes de apoyarnos en el otro y ponernos en pie, tenía ese tipo de amistad rara con Embry que bien se podía confundir con un noviazgo, pero las cosas no eran así, solo nos gustaba picar al otro y jugar como lo que éramos; un par de adolescentes atolondrados. Si bien Jake era mi mejor amigo siempre había algo que me detenía para hacer ese tipo de cosas con él, está clase de confianza asquerosa solo la tenía con Embry.

—No las suficientes, necesitas demostrar más amor en esta relación si quieres que funcione esta familia de tu, la pizza y yo.

Aquello pudo hacerme reír, pero en su lugar la sonrisa se borró de mi cara al recordar a Edward y mi nueva situación y en que hasta ahora no se lo había dicho a nadie...

—Si...

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estas más pálido de lo normal.

—No es nada es solo que, yo... —entonces presté atención más allá de nosotros el como Jake miraba a Bella con ojos de borrego a medio morir— ¿Qué carajo?

Embry se volvió a mirar en aquella dirección y soltó una risa ahogada.

—El pequeño Jake se acaba de enamorar, nuestro bebé está creciendo, Roy precioso.

—No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos hablado, ¡haya caído igual que todos los demás ante la cara bonita de Bella!

—Así que esa es Bella —pronunció Embry antes de chasquear la lengua y volver a mirarme—. No es tan guapa como la describieron. ¿De verdad todos en el pueblo han hecho alboroto por ella?

—Si, y no tienes ni idea hasta qué punto me tiene arto, y ahora también se ha robado la atención de la última persona que quería solo para mí.

—Eso me ofende un poco —me dió un par de palmadas en la cabeza—. No te enojes con ninguno de los dos por algo que no pueden controlar. Bella no puede evitar que la mayoría de los tipos quieran con ella y Jake no puede evitar ser idiota, además es la primera que le gusta... Deberíamos apoyarlo un poco.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Ven, vamos con Sam antes de que se coma la pizza.

Pasado un rato y mientras todos ya habían acabado de comer y comenzaban a dispersarse por la playa, yo aún estaba peleando en la arena con Embry por el último pedazo de pizza, con Embry era fácil volver a tener siete años. Sam terminó comiéndose la rebanada ante nuestros ojos de perrito triste argumentando que no merecíamos comer más con esa actitud de bebés.

—Royal —me llamó Lauren con su maldita cara de bruja—, le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿No te has acordado de invitarlos? Estabas tan acaramelado con tu novio el jueves que pensé que lo habrías hecho.

¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz un solo minuto?

—Mi novio tenía cosas que hacer —respondí enojado—, gracias por la preocupación.

Aquella frase sobresaltó a más de uno, en especial a Jacob que me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Y los demás, acaso solo invitaste a Edward? —siguió insistiendo intentando encontrar algo para ponerme de peor humor—

—Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó Sam para irritación de Lauren—

—Si, ¿Los conoces?

—Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió dando el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de la perra—

Aquello fue dicho con tanto sentimiento y odio que me dió para pensar, ahora al contemplar un poco más los hechos era cierto que los Cullen no venían nunca por la reservación, además del obvio desagrado que tenían los de la tribu hacia ellos... Una cosa que pasaba por alto más que nada porque solían ser bastante supersticiosos. Pero ahora con lo que sabía era seguro que mínimo debían tener alguna idea sobre las rarezas de los Cullen, porque en definitiva Edward no podía ser el único en esa familia con secretos.

—¿Roy? —Jake llamó mi atención con preocupación en la cara— ¿Ha pasado algo que quieras contarme?

—Demos un paseo por la playa.

Nos alejamos tanto como no fue posible con dirección al norte en total silencio.

—¿Qué es eso de que tu y Cullen son novios? Esta bien que te canses de los rumores y las burlas pero de eso a simplemente aceptar lo que digan es...

—Jake, es cierto, Edward es mi novio.

—No lo digas con esa cara tan seria o pensaré que lo dices de verdad.

—Jacob, es la verdad. Estoy en una relación con el bipolar del que me he quejado los últimos dos años. Él me gusta y yo a él ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que es un tarado y no lo apruebo.

—No estoy buscando tu aprobación, y yo no he dicho nada con respecto a que le estés haciendo ojitos a mi hermana.

—Perdón. Lo siento, soy un imbécil.

Un incómodo silencio.

—Jake, ¿Por qué los Cullen no pueden acercarse aquí?

—Lo notaste...

—¿Cómo no me iba a dar cuenta?

—Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.

—¿Es uno de eso secretos de la tribu?

—Si.

—Me conoces Jake, no diré nada. Lo único que quiero es saber qué es lo que están diciendo a espaldas de mi novio.

—Esta bien, pero no vayas a enojarte. Es algo así como una historia de miedo.

—Te escucho.

—¿Recuerdas las historias del abuelo Black sobre el origen de los quileutes?

—¿Las raras sobre el arca de Noé?

—Bueno, yo me refería más a lo de los lobos.

—Oh si, eso de que la tribu proviene de ellos o más bien de los licántropos.

—Si, también están las historias sobre los fríos que son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo a la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.

—¿Podrías ser más claro? Jake, juro que no entiendo nada de lo que estás tratando de explicar.

—Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.

—Ok, creo ir entendiendo pero... ¿Cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto?

—Aparentemente son los mismos fríos de aquella vez. Son más ahora que entonces pero es el mismo clan. La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegará tu gente.

—¿Y qué se supone que son los fríos?

Desvío la mirada apenado.

—Bebedores de sangre. Tu gente los llama vampiros —volvió a mirarme con arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, es algo bastante fantasioso y de mal gusto —suspiró pesadamente—, supongo que he violado el tratado —dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente—, las cosas que hago por ti.

La verdad daba más miedo de lo que había esperado... Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando y mi corazón bombardeaba como loco. Me paré velozmente y abandoné a Jacob pues no quería que notará mi alteración, haría demasiadas preguntas.

—¡Roy! ¿Estás enojado? ¡Prometiste que no lo harías! —claro, fue tras de mi—, no es una cosa mía. Son solo supersticiones.

—No estoy enojado Jake, tengo que ir al baño ¿Acaso quieres acompañarme?

Y con eso se detuvo, para luego empezar a correr y alcanzarme.

—La verdad también tengo ganas, espero que no te moleste que vaya contigo.

—Y luego yo soy el extraño...

—Ah, estás aquí, Roy —Gritó Mike con alivio en lo que se acercaba junto con Bella—, te hemos estado buscando.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó ella—

—Ya para con eso Bella, no eres mamá y sé cuidarme solo.

—Y yo voy con él como protección extra —exclamó Jacob—

—Estas temblando... —Para mí desconcierto tres manos se posaron en mi cara con la velocidad un rayo con la intención de tomar mi temperatura—

—Estoy bien —quité sus manos de un solo manotazo—, ahora sí me disculpan voy a orinar al bosque.

—No tardes mucho —sugirió Mike— ya estamos recogiendo, parece que está a punto de llover.

Después de hacer mis necesidades a un lado de Jacob quien realmente decidió ir también, me despedí de él y de Embry subiendo a la parte delantera del coche de Mike pero ésta vez en la asiento de la ventana. Dejé que el viento topará con mi cara por el miedo que tenía de la asfixia, hace demasiado que no sufría de un ataque asmático pero la situación estaba pudiendo más yo.

Un vampiro... Ni siquiera había terminado de ver la película de Drácula por miedo, y la persona que quería era un... Un vampiro.


	8. Pesadillas del pasado

Cuando era niño solía darle muchos problemas a Charlie, tanto era así que se podría decir que era un delincuente en potencia, y en más de una ocasión estuve a poco de ir al reformatorio (del que el resto de policías en Forks me solían salvar dejándome ir por lastima a papá). Me apena decir que no le dejé las cosas fáciles... Ni siquiera imagino lo difícil que fue tener que lidiar con un niño enfermizo y conflictivo sin ayuda de nadie. No lo dejaba cuidarme cuando salíamos del hospital y solía pegarle con cada objeto que me encontraba y morderle los brazos cuando se descuidaba, y nunca me reclamó por ello. Cuando mamá nos visitaba con Bella también tenía por costumbre gritarles que se fueran y se murieran... La verdad no recuerdo porque tenía esta actitud pero si recuerdo los abrazos de Renée y Charlie para tranquilizarme a los que me resistía con patadas, golpes. Y yo no estoy del todo seguro de si mi madre también, pero Charlie aún tiene cicatrices de ese entonces.

Por supuesto Bella me odiaba a muerte, en más de una ocasión llegó a decirme que no era más que una carga para la familia, me escondía mis juguetes, me pegaba cuando nuestros padres no miraban, se burlaba de mi y hasta llegó a matar mi ilusión por la existencia de Batman. Está claro que yo también la odiaba, así que le correspondía con bromas pesadas como ponerle un chicle de un kilo en el cabello mientras dormía y rayar sus cuadernos. Nunca me castigaron por nada de eso, supongo que les hacía sentir un mal sabor de boca echarle la bronca a un niño que se estaba muriendo.

Era una noche muy helada y la quinceava vez que me escapaba de casa, de esa vez si recuerdo que me fui porque no quería volver al hospital, era difícil para mí entender lo que implicaba tener un tumor cardíaco primario, yo solo sabía que me llevarían a un lugar donde no paraban de meterme agujas y hacerme pruebas incómodas. Tomé mi bicicleta y conduje hasta la gasolinera donde la abandoné y subí a la parte trasera del primer camión que me encontré.

Me dolía mucho el pecho, tenía las manos frías, y me costaba respirar mientras me cubría con una frazada del Capitán América... Aún así prefería pasar toda la noche en el suelo de metal helado que volver. Mamá y Bella se habían quedado durante un largo tiempo en casa para cuidarme por lo del tumor ya que Charlie no quería tenerme en una camilla en lo que esperábamos que llegará el cirujano especialista de florida, y Bella esa mañana me contó que escuchó a nuestros padres hablando sobre una cirugía y que me abrirían el pecho con un cuchillo, además me asustó recalcando que eso dolía mil veces más que las agujas, no la culpen, éramos niños y ella solo quería asustarme. Estaba muy enojado después de discutir con mis padres sobre ello porque Charlie no me quería escuchar y Renée lo apoyaba en esa locura de meterme en el quirófano, y no volvería para que me siguieran lastimando.

Pasaron al rededor de tres o cuatro horas cuando el camión se detuvo... Fuera del motor aún encendido no se escuchaba nada extraño, llegué a la conclusión de que el conductor había llegado a su destino y me arrastré junto con mi mochila de Spiderman y mi frazada fuera del camión por la puerta mal cerrada y ajustada con un delgado gancho metálico. Estaba en el estacionamiento vacío de un tienda pequeña y desde el cristal de ésta observé al chófer comprar cigarrillos. Claro aproveché para irme.

Ya había llegado a la ciudad y tenía un plan según yo bueno y demasiado simple; tenía cuarenta dólares en el bolsillo regalo de la abuela, una linterna de policía que le robé de la jefatura, mi frazada, un cambio de ropa, un par de sándwiches, una bolsa de dulces y solo necesitaba encontrar algún edificio abandonado donde pasar la noche, claro sin contemplar ni por un segundo el peligro que un lugar como Seattle podía ofrecerle a un niño de mi edad. No estoy muy orgulloso de mí actitud en aquella época pero ese viaje me costó lo suficientemente caro cómo para aprender la lección de que el mundo era más terrible de lo que me hubiese imaginado.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban húmedas, oscuras y llena de gente extraña y vagabundos, pero yo era demasiado tozudo para tener miedo, solo tenía sueño, dolor, hambre y estaba muy dispuesto a ignorar todas esas sensaciones con tal de no regresar al hospital. Caminé como por una hora y media cuando me encontré lo que parecían las ruinas de una vieja iglesia abandonada, tenía una enorme cruz derrumbada en la entrada casi tapando toda la puerta, los cristales rotos y muchos graffitis con groserias. Afortunadamente yo era lo suficientemente pequeño como para pasar por el hueco entre la cruz y la entrada.

En el interior estaba todavía más oscuro que en la calle pero la luz de una farola de afuera alumbraba lo suficiente para no hacerme pisar los vidrios rotos del suelo, y caminé entre las bancas de madera usando la linterna, era una iglesia muy extraña con figuras que yo suponía eran letras en otro idioma adornando cada pared, excepto por la pared tras el altar, y dónde imaginaba que debía estar la cruz del principio estaba dibujado un enorme rombo con astas, es la única forma en la que podría describirlo. No le tomé mucha importancia y lo que si tomé fue un puñado de periódicos que estaban arrumbados en una esquina y me hice una cama, usé mi mochila como almohada y me cubrí con mi frazada, si que hacía frío. No pude dormir en ningún momento por los ruidos de afuera y de las ratas corriendo en los rincones, me sentía intranquilo, incluso el ambiente de la habitación parecía más pesado de lo normal, entonces un gato gris con la cara aplastada y de ojos amarillos me gruñó desde el marco de una de las ventanas rotas antes desaparecer, eso solo me provocó un susto que aceleró mi ritmo cardíaco.

Me levanté de mi cama improvisada después de unas horas para poder orinar, y de alguna manera me entró conciencia por no hacerlo en la iglesia así que salí del edificio y dirigí a una tienda de veinticuatro horas en la calle de atrás. El encargado era una especie de extraño ser adulto con múltiples granos, cara brillosa por la grasa y que parecía atorado en la pubertad, el tipo me miró mal desde que entré y escupió al piso cerca de mi posición antes de tragar una dona con glaseado Rosa y chispas.

—No le vendo alcohol a los mocosos —dijo con una voz nasal antes de voltear a ver a una anciana que revisaba las estanterías de medicamentos—, ¡la estoy vigilando señora! Más le vale no robar nada que aquí tengo una escopeta conmigo.

La mujer solo le devolvió la mala mirada y tomó un paquete de laxantes y otro de mentas antes de ir a pagarlos a la caja e irse.

—Necesito usar el baño —dije muy irritado y muy dispuesto a causar problemas, aunque también muy consciente de que si me arrestan en Seattle la policía le avisaría a Charlie, y todo el esfuerzo no habría servido de nada—

—Solo clientes, niño —y apuntó a un letrero con faltas ortográficas que se encontraba atrás del mostrador—.

—Será rápido...

—Compra algo o lárgate —de mala gana tomé un chocolate de la estantería más cercana y le tendí un dolar, él por otro lado tomó mi dinero casi arrebatándomelo de las manos y me arrojó las llaves casi a la cara—, es la puerta al fondo entre los congeladores.

La tienda estaba sola, pero justo antes de entrar al baño se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta anunciando otros clientes. Me encerré en el baño y en medio de mi enojo con el cajero tuve la grandiosa idea de orinar en todo el piso y parte de las paredes, me reí silenciosamente por mi estúpida travesura.

Antes de abrir la puerta del sanitario y salir escuché un gran estruendo en la tienda acompañado por gritos y disparos, mi mano se detuvo en seco en el pomo de la puerta antes de retroceder instintivamente un par de pasos y tragar grueso, ahora sí tenía miedo...

Mis manos temblaron antes de ponerle seguro a la puerta, me senté en el retrete y subí los pies intentando no hacer ruido, mi corazón bombeaba a mucha velocidad y a cada momento me dolía más. Escuché una serie de pasos cerca de la puerta y no tardó mucho para que viera el pomo moviéndose ligeramente, recuerdo que me puse a rezar y pedí a los cielos y a cualquier deidad disponible que me protegiera de quien sea que estuviera afuera.

Se escuchó un silencio prolongado antes de que una mano rompiera la puerta y la sacará casi volando del marco... Era un chico pálido de unos veinte años con cabello azabache y unos ojos rojos como la sangre que me perforaban el alma. Me tomó de la chaqueta y me alzó sin ningún esfuerzo antes de romper a reír.

—Mira nada más, un pequeño bocadillo —me acarició la mejilla e intenté morderle la mano—, que horribles modales.

—¡Suéltame monstruo!

Entornó los ojos aburrido y a pesar de mis pataletas no tuvo problemas para ponerme de bajo de su brazo como una carga y solo utilizó cinta de uno de los anaqueles para taparme la boca.

—Eres tan molesto —se volvió a sonreír—, pero tienes la suerte de ser tan bonito... Me quedaré contigo un tiempo, bueno el tiempo que te quedé, por la forma en que ese corazón tuyo late dudo que se traer mucho en pararse. Así ganó doble, tengo una mascota y una merienda deliciosa.

Seguí peleando por mí libertad hasta que llegamos a la entrada del local y pude ver al cajero tirado en el suelo muerto o inconsciente siendo mordido por una mujer rubia igual de pálida que él hombre que me llevaba en brazos, pero con los ojos más negros que jamás vi. Desde ese momento no hice mucho más que quedarme quieto.

Derek y Mónica eran hermanos, eran vampiros, eran unas bestias horribles, Mónica que era mucho menor siempre tenía hambre, y yo estuve con ellos una semana. Una semana viendo a Mónica cazar y devorar a más de un centenar de personas, soportando a un Derek cuyos ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse como los de ella pero que actuaba como si no pasará nada y me trataba como un perrito... Yo tenía mucho miedo y cada vez me sentía peor, era como tener un balón atorado en el pecho.

El último día que los vi caminábamos por una calle transitada de noche, íbamos con prisa, Derek ya tenía los ojos negros pero seguía comportándose como era normalmente, algo aterrador pero sin comer, aún así podía verlo moviendo la nariz como si el olor de algo lo lastimará, pero no se tapaba porque con una mano me sostenía a mí y con la otra controlaba a Mónica. Habíamos salido a comprar ropa para ella y para mí porque Mónica nos había manchado de sangre. Y de pronto de la nada nos detuvimos

Frente a nosotros un hombre alto y guapo, con cabello dorado y ojos azules que brillaban con el sol no paraba de mirar a Derek, quien apretó un poco más mi mano e intentó seguir caminando y pasar de largo, pero el tipo lo tomó de la muñeca haciendo que ese pedazo de piel le brillará a Derek.

—Sueltale —dijo con una sonrisa y casi cantando—, no querrás que los ponga en evidencia cuando ya tienes a esos buscándote.

—No te metas, ésto no es tu asunto.

—Derek...

—Déjanos en paz, que no entendiste el mensaje cuando nos transformamos.

—Te guste o no siempre van a ser mis hijos. Déjame ayudarte.

—No puedes hacer nada.

—Puedo llevarlo a casa —dijo el rubio apuntando a mi dirección—, eso ya es algo.

—No tienes la menor idea de lo que quiero.

—Sé que no quieres matarlo, pero te estás muriendo de hambre.

—Los vampiros no mueren.

—Déjame hacer ésto hoy y olvidaré que existen.

Y de alguna manera eso bastó para que Derek me soltara y se fuera abrazando a Mónica, miró hacia atrás un par de veces antes de seguir a un ebrio a un callejón oscuro. El tipo raro y guapo me subió a su espalda antes de ponerse a cantar algo sobre sobre hijos perdidos que nunca iba a recuperar. Era con un raro acento español.

Me quedé dormido sobre su espalda y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital con Charlie.

Estuve teniendo pesadillas con Mónica por meses, incluso llegué a orinarme en la cama. Por otro lado a ese tipo extraño lo seguí viendo por un tiempo pues me visito casi todos los días en el hospital cuando Charlie se dormía, y cantaba mucho, recuerdo que me decía que era un público muy atento e insistía en que lo llamará Tio Lester y me sugirió hacerle una ofrenda al guapísimo dios Apollo.

Nunca le conté nada a nadie, quería decirle a Charlie pero cuando me abrazó llorando cuando desperté, supe que no era buena idea.

Al llegar de la Push Charlie me atrapó en el sofá por un partido importante de basketball, y no presté atención al televisor ni me importó que nuestro equipo fuera ganando. Los deportes ya no tenían un lugar en mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Todo lo que me tenía absorbido era el terror, y gracias a los dioses Charlie estaba lo suficientemente entretenido para no notarlo. Odiaba mucho no poder decirle algo a Charlie... Era imposible pedir ayuda ahora y unas enormes ganas de llorar me estaban ahogando.

Esa semana me cambió toda la vida, y no podía ver a los estúpidos vampiros ni en plaza sésamo sin sentir pánico.

Solo quería que Edward me dijera que no era cierto, podía aceptar muy feliz incluso si me dijera que era un extraterrestre, porque yo quiero a Edward y no quiero tener miedo.


	9. De pesca

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en el partido de baloncesto, pero el tema de los vampiros al igual que una canción pegajosa y molesta de comercial mi cerebro no lo iba dejar pasar tan fácilmente, no después de lo que viví con Mónica y con Derek. Años después para mí tranquilidad me había convencido de que sólo habían sido imaginaciones mías por culpa de la enfermedad en turno, y había estado bien con ello, ignorando el tema como si el mismo nunca hubiera existido, pero aquí está otra otra vez para atormentarme, para decirme que todas las personas que vi morir fueron reales, Para hacerme temblar al darme cuenta que no solamente estaban esos dos asesinos haya afuera, sino que había más como ellos. Charlie agarraba mi brazo con fuerza mientras se iba emocionando por el partido, Bella había subido a la habitación a yo supongo leer o quién sabe, y si me iba para allá a intentar olvidar mis viajas memorias con una tonelada de azúcar cualquiera de los dos empezaría a sospechar que algo raro me estaba pasando, porque cualquier movimiento brusco me pondría en evidencia, como he dicho antes no soy bueno guardando mis sentimientos.

Así que me quedé hasta el final, le seguí la corriente a Charlie lo más que pude y festejé con él nuestra victoria. Pero seguía fuera de mi, era tan frustrante no poderle pedir ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba. Me retiré a mi habitación y me encontré con Bella dormida con los cascos de su reproductor puestos, tomé todos los chocolates de mi ración de dulces y los subí a la cama, me comí uno por uno y cuando se acabaron seguía sintiendo que todo mi mundo se estaba derrumbando... Genial, ni la feniletimina del chocolate me podía cambiar de humor.

Tarde mucho tiempo en entender lo que sentía por ese gran imbécil, y el tema de sus poderes que ya era irreal me tenía vuelto loco porque no podía dejar de pensar en los problemas en que podía llegar a meter a mi familia... Pero en algun momento de un periodo muy corto y sin que pudiera denerlo terminé dejándolo entrar a mi vida, le permití sacudir mi mundo y llevarse mi corazón.

¿Ahora que carajos hacía con mis sentimientos? ¿Es que a caso el amor no estaba hecho para mí? ¿Porque el destino me hacía la mala jugada de entregarme lo que más quiero y lo que más me asusta en el mismo paquete?

No, no ¡No! No era justo...

Me tuve que levantar a encerrar en el baño para que no me descubrieran tan alterado, no quería llorar pero las lágrimas me comenzaron a salir solas y solo pude dejarme llevar, sentía demasiado dolor por una carga que no podía compartir con nadie y se me estaba acumulando muy rápidamente en mi corazón.

¿Porque todo siempre me tenía que explotar en la cara? Hasta tiene sentido, ya me extrañaba que pudiera enamorarme y ser correspondido... Claramente solo había sido la treta de una deidad para atraparme y luego romperme el corazón.

Llené la bañera, me desnudé y me metí. El agua estaba fría y eso pudo bajar una raya mis nervios, me sumergí en ella y esperé un rato bajo el agua.

Edward era un idiota a veces, e incluso podía serlo todas la veces... Era un tanto impulsivo, mandón, sobreprotector, un bipolar, un mal acosador, y un infinidad de otros defectos divertidos. Pero resultaba que nada de eso era importante, por que incluso ahora quería solamente estar con él.

Saqué la cabeza del agua antes de ahogarme y recliné la cabeza hacía atrás completamente exhausto.

Quería que me abrazara y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien. El problema es que mi aversión más grande había regresado y cada vez que cerraba los párpados me encontraba con la sangrienta cara de Mónica y sus vacíos y oscuros ojos. Iba a ser un trabajo difícil borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza y todavía peor quitarme el miedo, pero tenía que hacerlo por Edward, y por mí... Además tenía que darle una patada en el trasero a Eros por hacer sufrir tanto.

Salí del baño usando la bata de cuadros de Charlie con una primera misión; abrir el regalo que Rachel me mandó dos años atrás pensando que me iba a gustar... Un manga llamado Hellsing.

Lo saqué de la bolsa de regalo y con manos temblorosas intenté abrir el envoltorio de plástico transparente, al final tarde media hora en tomar valor y abrirlo para leer.

Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse al igual que mi corazón de solo ver los dibujos, pronto sentí el sudor frío recorrer mi rostro y mis piernas fallarme antes de caer al piso soltando el manga, no lo pude resistir ni un minuto. Charlie escuchó el ruido y subió corriendo, cuando me encontró de rodillas en el suelo y con esa cosa cerca, lo primero que hizo fue tomarlo y arrojarlo por la ventana antes de cargarme y ponerme sobre la cama, salió corriendo de la habitación lo que despertó a Bella quien espantada empezó a gritar llamando a Charlie, quien llegó solo segundos después con una botella de alcohol y una bolsa de hielo, su forma para hacerme reaccionar fue ponerme hielo dentro de la bata y mojarme cara, brazos y piernas con alcohol, eso funcionó.

Fue más rápido de lo normal, sólo duró quince minutos.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Bella aún conmocionada— ¿Es un efecto secundario de tus medicamentos o qué?

—fue un ataque de pánico —respondió Charlie por mi mientras me tapaba con un cobertor—, tu hermano tiene una pequeña fobia a algunos monstruos.

—¿Como le puedes tener miedo a algo tan ridículo? —preguntó ella mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a mi cama— ni siquiera son reales, es más ni dan tanto miedo en las películas, y ya no tienes cinco años.

—Déjalo en paz porfavor —me defendió papá, y la miró de forma cansada—, es un trauma de uno de sus problemas, por culpa de la serie de tumores que le quitaron de niño tuvo terrores nocturnos, y eso le causó algunos miedos que no se ha podido quitar. Y tú —se volvió a mí y me apuntó con el dedo con una expresión enojada—, no intentes hacerte el valiente si sabes que te pones mal, no me hagas llevarte al psiquiatra de nuevo.

Después solo tomó la botella de alcohol y se fue dejándome a solas con Bella.

—Comes dulces como un bebé, te comportas como bebé, te cuidan como a un bebé, tienes temores de bebé... No me sorprende que Charlie no te deje ir a ninguna parte, sigues siendo un niñito por mucho te creas alguien maduro.

—Ya basta, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo no tengo ganas de nada.

Suspiró, gruñó y después me empujó a un lado para que le hiciera espacio en la cama.

—¿Qué haces?

—Dormir contigo, a por cierto deberías por lo menos ponerte ropa interior, con solo esa mojada bata de baño de dará neumonía.

Le hice caso y me levanté para vestirme, a la primera que me vio batallar con un boxer al tener las manos todavía temblando se acercó y comenzó a ayudarme, de todas maneras no era la primera vez, desde niños hasta ahora solía ayudarme a ponerme la ropa cuando mi salud me lo impedía... Incluso le ayudaba a mis padres a bañarme. Cuando ya llevaba una pijama de linterna verde puesta nos acostamos en mi cama y me abrazó, a veces, solo a veces Bella podía ser una gran y muy protectora hermana mayor.

—Gracias...

—No hay nada que agradecer tonto.

Ella me ayudó a dormir, de otra manera hubiera pasado toda la noche pensando en Edward, Derek, y en qué hacer para no perder a alguien que me importaba tanto.

Charlie me despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente para llevarme a pescar, no pude decirle que no a su gran ánimo así que diez minutos después estaba montado en la parte trasera de la pratrulla acostado en un lugar donde Charlie normalmente metía a los criminales.

Llegar al río no era tan rápido, y Forks era más grande de lo que se apreciaba en los mapas por tanto pasamos un par de horas en la patrulla antes de llegar a nuestro destino, donde para mí gran alivio nos esperaban Bill y Jacob.

Jake rápido me abrió la puerta del auto y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir, lo rechacé y pasé de largo cargando mi caña de pescar, mi mochila y mi caja de anzuelos. No es que estuviera enojado con él, de todas formas nada de lo que pudiera pasar sería su culpa en lo absoluto, pero aún estaba afectado por lo del día anterior y prefería ponerme mezquino a ponerme en evidencia. Siendo sincero me alegraba estar con Jacob, él en medio de todo era como mi ancla y base emocional más fuerte, pero no lo quería hablando, ni haciendo nada, solo lo quería estando allí. Va, no me entiendo ni yo, era querer que estuviera pero sin estar o al revés.

Y claro no pudo entender lo que quería tampoco así que también tomó sus cosas y se sentó a mi lado a la orilla del río mientras Charlie y Bill se iban más lejos. Jacob no paró de mirarme y yo sabía que pronto comenzaría a hablar sobre alguna cosa que talvez en otro momento no me importaría mucho, pero ahora probablemente me irritaría bastante, me había estado comportando con un terrible amigo y entendía que él solo quisiera acercarse, que él no tenía manera de saber que me ocurría, pero lo que estaba viviendo no era algo fácil y tenía que aguantarlo solo.

—Lo siento —comenzó diciendo después de largo suspiro—, estoy siendo el peor amigo del mundo.

—¿Tú?

—Si —me miró directo a los ojos—, me fuí tras Bella cuando sabía perfectamente lo mucho que ella había estado metiéndose en tu vida, no necesitabas que tú supuesto mejor amigo también te abandonará solo al ver a una chica bonita... Porque si, lo admito, me quedé impresionado con ella igual que todos los demás. Pero tú sigues y siempre serás más importante para mí que nadie en el mundo, no voy a intentar nada con ella ¿Bien? Yo no te haría nunca algo así. También tengo que pedirte perdón por ausentarme tanto para no darme cuenta del momento en que empezaste a salir con Cullen, y también por los rumores estúpidos sobre su familia.

—Jacob —ahora estaba dispuesto a hablar, porque no iba a permitir que se culpara por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver—, no es verdad, tu eres el mejor de los amigos, eres mi hermano y nunca me has fallado, no en lo posible.

—Casi te matan y no estuve allí.

—En eso era imposible que intervinieras y en cuanto te enteraste fuiste corriendo a verme.

—Pero yo debía estar allí, yo debía protegerte.

—No siempre vas a poder hacerlo Jake, a veces me van pasar cosas muy malas y nadie va a poder evitarlo.

—Yo si puedo.

—No, no puedes. Eres un simple humano, eres más bien el mejor humano sobre la tierra y te juro que te amo por todo lo que haces para cuidarme, pero no siempre podrá ser así. Una enfermedad, un accidente, el tiempo, lo que sea un día va a suceder y no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Mis días están contados y van ser pocos, lo hemos escuchado de los médicos muchas veces y no hay un remedio, por eso Charlie me deja hacer casi todo lo que se me venga en gana y no arriesgue rápidamente mi vida, solo quiere que disfrute en lo que me voy.

—¡No quiero que hables así! Tú no puedes morir nunca...

—¿Por qué no? Si solo se trata de la verdad.

—Si tú te vas yo me quedo solo...

—Tienes más amigos, y familia. Nunca estarás solo porque hay muchos que te aman.

—Y nada de eso va a importarme si te pierdo, te quiero Roy Swan, y no importa que tenga que hacer, yo te protegeré del mundo entero. Y te doy una advertencia, cuando tú te vayas yo me voy contigo, así que más te vale vivir muchos años.

—Yo también te quiero —sus ojos se ensancharon al escucharme y eso me hizo sonreír y olvidarme de todo por un instante—, si lo cuentas a alguien que dije eso te asesinaré.

—Eso si logras atraparme, pienso recordarte éste momento para siempre mi caramelito.

—No abuses de tu suerte conmigo Black...

Acto seguido y sin previo aviso soltó su caña de pescar y se tiró encima mio antes de inmovilizarme y lamerme la cara, se echó a correr y lo perseguí por toda la orilla del río arrojándole piedras pequeñas en lo que no paraba de reír. Después de un rato logró abrazarme por la espalda y a repartir besos en mis mejillas.

—¿Se divierten? —preguntó Bill co una sonrisa de medio lado cuando regresaban para tomar más carnada—

—¡No!

—¡Mucho! ¿Puedo casarme con Roy, papá?

—No lo sé, yo te doy mi bendición, pero pregúntale a Charlie.

Charlie también parecía divertido.

—Si claro, ustedes son el uno para el otro —respondió mi papá sin que le preguntarán—. Pero primero terminen de estudiar, sino después no tendrán ni como mantenerse.

—Ahora cuento con la aprobación de Charlie... Creo que tu novio se molestará.

Entonces la sonrisa de Charlie desapareció tosió un par de veces con la apariencia de estar ahogandose. Oh sí, no le había contado nada Charlie, y con las actuales circunstancias me los estaba pensando todavía. Una vez más no era culpa de Jacob, ni siquiera me había molestado en insinuar que era una especie de secreto aún.

—¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

—¿No le has contando sobre Cullen?

—No Jake, todavía no.

Charlie y Bill me miraron exigiendo una respuesta, si, ambos, porque Bill mi padrino, mejor amigo de mi papá y padre de mi mejor amigo me veía como otro de sus hijos, un hijito al que toda la familia debía proteger a toda costa, y esa protección incluía seguramente alejarme de un novio vampiro.

La boca se me secó y no supe ni que decir, ésto ya era algo horrible y no necesitaba una discusión con Charlie y Bill para hacerlo peor, yo era muy consciente de que estaba haciendo todo mal, digo ¿Quién carajos descubre que su novio es una representación perfecta de todo lo que más teme y aún así intenta luchar por lo que tienen? Una persona normal lo hubiera cortado con un mensaje y se hubiera mudado al otro lado del planeta, bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera imaginar un mundo sin él, porque francamente no podía, algo me decía que por mucho que hiciera nada sacaría a Edward Cullen de mi corazón.

—¿Y bien? —no estaba muy seguro si lo que veía en Charlie eran celos o preocupación—

—Si, Edward y yo llevamos algunos días siendo novios, no te lo comenté porque no creí que fuera importante.

—¿Y cuándo creías que iba a notarlo, en tu boda?

—Papá —¿Por qué todo el mundo suponía rápidamente que me iba a casar con él? No es como que yo solo no lo haya pensado pero era un tema que no debía tocarse si todavía estábamos empezando—, no exageres porfavor... Ésto es algo muy nuevo de todas maneras, te lo iba a mencionar en su momento.

—¿Qué momento?

¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba Charlie seguir con el ceño fruncido? Ésto ya era algo ridículo, a Bella la alentaba a salir con Mike, a mi regañaba por salir con uno de los hijos de su familia favorita.

—Tengo una cita el próximo sábado, ese momento.

—¿Y no te molestaste en pedirme permiso?

—Oh ¿Bella puede irse de la nada a otra ciudad sola, y yo tengo que pedir permiso para salir en mi pueblo con el chico al que amo?

Maldita sea dije que lo amaba. Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, ésto que ya era incómodo se volvió todavía peor en cuanto solté esas últimas palabras.

—Hey papá, vamos más arriba para buscar peces más grandes —Jacob intentó aligerar el ambiente por mí y se llevó a Bill a otra parte para que no metiera su cuchara en lo que hablaba con Charlie—.

—¿Entonces van en serio?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí... Edward se toma todo muy seriamente y no es de los que le gustan solo pasar el rato o jugar.

—¿Es bueno, se porta bien contigo?

—A veces es un completo idiota, pero así me gusta y la mayoría del tiempo es simplemente encantador. Aceptó la abstinencia cuando le pedí ir lento solo para estar conmigo, me cuida como nadie y yo lo quiero.

—Ese parece un buen chico y me agrada en especial el trato que tienen de la abstinencia, pero no quiero un buen chico para ti Roy, quiero al mejor, tu no me mereces a alguien menos digno que al mejor sobre la tierra.

—Papá, el mejor sobre la tierra probablemente me terminé aburriendo, yo quiero al atolondrado de Edward.

—Eres tan joven, tan frágil, tan ingenuo en tantas cosas. Y no quiero que te rompan el corazón.

—Eso tendrá que pasarme al menos una vez —ya me había pasado más bien, pero era otro secreto que Charlie nunca debía conocer—, no puedo vivir escondido en una burbuja para siempre.

—No puedo prometer estar feliz, pero puedo fingir con una sonrisa y amenazar a tu novio con un arma cargada cuando te recoja.

—Me parece justo.


	10. Port Angeles

Charlie terminó regresando con Bill y me devolvió a Jacob y aunque estábamos lejos los pudimos oír discutir, probablemente Bill le había expuesto a Charlie lo que opinaba sobre mi relación con Edward Cullen y los rumores que se extendían por la reservación sobre su familia, y a pesar del reciente desagrado por Edward de Charlie, él los defendió.

—No tenía ni idea de que se pondrían así —se excusó Jacob antes de volver a tomar su caña—, mejor me hubiera quedado callado.

—Igual debía pasar en algún momento.

Al medio día comimos pescado cocinado por Jacob en una parrilla improvisada con dos bloques, madera seca y una rejilla. Luego Jake y yo nos apartamos el resto del día para hacer nuestros deberes sentados en la parte trasera de su camioneta; yo tenía un trabajo sobre el retrato de Dorian Grey, y Jake una investigación completa sobre la revolución francesa.

Ese día llevamos a casa una abundante pesca ya que después de la discusión de nuestros padres se pusieron en competencia para ver quién era mejor, ninguno pudo comprobar quien había ganado porque les repartimos los peses de las cubetas en pares iguales, pero ambos juraban que el otro había perdido.

Llegamos al pueblo sobre las siete y media de la noche y los cuatro paramos en una cafetería a cenar hamburguesas, la cena fue tan amena y nos divertimos tanto que si, todos mis problemas se desvanecieron momentáneamente, como si el mundo entero fueramos solo nosotros; Bill y Charlie presumiendo con la camarera y Jake y yo haciendo la tontería del día probando cuántas papas con queso nos podíamos meter a la boca al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando nos estábamos despidiendo y le ayudaba a Bill a subir a su camioneta que todo me volvió con un balde agua fría después de un sueño maravilloso.

—Aléjate de él, hijo —me susurro al oído—. No pongas en riesgo tu vida, ni la de tu familia.

El regreso a casa fue en un silencio incómodo, nada más al estacionarnos bajé corriendo del coche y subí a encerrarme en mi habitación y esconderme bajo mis sabanas, ya tenía suficiente del mundo y de sus opiniones de mierda, ahora solo quería dormir y por una vez tener una noche tranquila.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado y más caliente de lo usual para mí disgusto, mi ropa habitual aún seguía en el bulto de la ropa sucia y mis zapatos de siempre seguían mojados por haberme metido parcialmente al río con Jake. Me puse un par de pantalones entubados y una playera delgada de mangas cortas y unos zapatos de piel todo en color negro que Renee me había regalado durante mi último cumpleaños junto con otros tres conjuntos, no me gustaba usar ese tipo de cosas tan pegadas al cuerpo porque me hacían sentir pequeño, y por primera vez en un tiempo intenté peinar un poco mi cabello solo para ver si eso mejoraba mi ánimo durante éste día que francamente ya pintaba para ser fastidioso. Bajé las escaleras encontrándome con que Bella había escogido usar suéter y que tanto ella como Charlie ya estaban terminando de desayunar, ella parecía muy animada por el clima, yo para nada y lo peor era que los Cullen no iban nunca a la escuela en días así, lo que significaba que todavía no podría hablar con Edward y realmente lo necesitaba, pero ahora al menos sabía porque faltaban y no me sorprendía.

—Ahí hace un día estupendo —comentó Charlie a Bella—.

—Si —coincidío ella con una enorme sonrisa, luego de volvió para mirarme y hasta inclinó la cabeza un poco mientras aún masticaba como un perrito tratando de comprender algo— ¿Hoy si te bañaste?

—Que gran chiste, fue tan divertido que olvidé reír.

—Hoy te ves muy guapo jovencito —dijo Charlie ahora mirándome— ¿Debería preocuparme?

—No lo creo. Hoy ni siquiera va a la escuela —le recordé mientras sacaba el cereal de malvaviscos de la alacena—, no lo voy a ver hoy. A menos que tú me dejes ir a quedarme a su casa.

—Eso nunca ocurrirá.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Tú novio no irá a la escuela hoy? —me preguntó Bella—

—No, el doctor Cullen los lleva de picnic o a acampar en días así.

—Que suerte.

—Ni tanto, a estas alturas Edward tiene peor récord de asistencias que yo, si sigue así se va a meter en problemas con la dirección, yo mínimo tengo justificantes médicos.

—No parece un mal estudiante.

—No es un mal estudiante, solo es un inútil cuando se trata de asistir a sus clases, es como un genio vago.

—Eso no me hace muy feliz —dijo Charlie antes de terminar su taza de café—, no sé si me siento cómodo con que salgas con un vago.

—También dije la palabra genio. Además no salgo con él por su historial académico, salgo con él porque francamente es el tipo más sexi que mis ojos han visto nunca y me dan ganas de...

—¡Ya para! No quiero escuchar, de verdad no quiero saberlo. Y tú tampoco deberías decirme si o quieres que lo persiga con un arma cargada.

Verlo tan abochornado fue sumamente divertido para Bella y para mí, he hice un recordatorio mental de volver a molestarlo de esa manera en el futuro, no todos los días obtenía información tan valiosa.

Charlie se fue nada más acabar de comer y me quedé todavía un rato más con Bella en lo que ambos terminamos de desayunar, no fue un desayuno del todo tranquilo ya que ella me escondió el tarro de azúcar y tiró la leche de chocolate por el fregadero discutiendo conmigo y dándome argumentos sobre el futuro mal funcionamiento de mi páncreas. Lo crean o no ella y yo comenzamos a acoplarnos al otro de a poco, a entender el espacio a respetar pero como era un proceso lento ella seguía intentando controlar varios aspectos de mi vida que no le gustaban y me obligó a llevar un impermeable en el auto, y tomó una chaqueta de Charlie para mí por mí falta de ropa limpia por si volvía el frío.

Llegamos primeros a la escuela y nos estacionamos en el puesto más cercano, para después ser arrastrado por Bella hacía una banca húmeda en el lado sur de la cafetería y ser forzado a mostrarle mis deberes, puso uno de los impermeables como cubre asiento y acto seguido revisó que tuviera todo en orden. Desde su llegada se había tomado como misión personal tomar el lugar de Renee; cuidaba lo que comía, me alistaba la ropa, ordenaba mis cosas, me obligaba a hacer trabajos en la casa, revisaba mi tarea, mis citas con el médico, los horarios de los pocos medicamentos que seguía tomando, me ayudaba a vestirme, y desaprobaba a mi novio... Si yo era un bebé en palabras de ella, también era su culpa porque inconscientemente a igual que todas la mujeres importantes de mi vida había despertado un instinto maternal conmigo. Todas me cuidaban como si me hubieran parido y mucho mejor que mi propia madre que a veces olvidaba que tenía dos hijos, bueno, no voy a culpar a Renee por su falta de conexión conmigo porque después de todo ella era un bebé mucho más grande que yo y requería más atención, y que importaba, quedé completamente al cuidado de Charlie desde el principio y el hacía un trabajo fenomenal, no necesitaba a nadie más... No me malinterpreten, yo quiero y respeto a Renee pero ella me trataba con pinzas y siempre fue más incómodo que otra cosa, y ella lo sabía porque se sentía igual, eso no hacía que no se preocupara por mi, si lo hacía y muchísimo, se notó durante aquel accidente y se notaba cada vez que algo malo me ocurría, pero pasado el momento todo volvía a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, a veces preguntaba por mi a Bella o a Charlie pero eso era todo, más parecía una pariente cualquiera que mi mamá, incluso durante aquella vez... Cuando desperté después de mi experiencia con los vampiros y una cirugía en el corazón solo fue a verme una vez antes de volver a desaparecer con Bella, mientras que Charlie no fue al trabajo ni durmió las siguientes tres semanas para verme dormir y verificar que seguía bien y que no me fuera a ir.

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco el instituto comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes demasiado entusiastas para un lunes, y todos vestidos con su mejor ropa de calor, esa que guardaban en los armarios durante milenios y luego cuando la sacaban olía a cucaracha. Tenían sonrisas bobas como si se tratara de un gran día, los adolescentes de Forks eran demasiado alegres, despreocupados y optimistas, personas que en el más crudo invierno podían a salir a jugar con la nieve antes de las clases y que con un poco de calor se vestían y se comportaban como si estuvieran en la playa. Lo más gracioso es que serían el tipo de personas atolondradas perfectas para una película de terror, incluso el ambiente y las circunstancias eran perfectas para ello; eran bobos y bonitos, vivían en un pueblo casi completamente desconocido en medio de la nada rodeado por bosques y montañas con un clima tenebroso donde casi nunca sale el sol, hay leyendas indígenas en el lugar que hablan sobre un peligro mortal, y una familia de vampiros habitando en el pueblo... Solo faltarían los rumores de gente desapareciendo y una chica mas bonita que todas las demás para que sobreviva solo por su enorme determinación y el super poder de tener los pechos enormes y correr como idiota para completar la historia.

—¡Bella, Roy! —oí gritar a Mike así que aproveché para quitarle mis cosas a Bella y desaparecer—

De verdad... ¿En qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto que hasta huía de Mike? El mundo se había puesto de cabeza desde la llegada de Bella, y aunque no todo era malo si era extraño.

El día se me fue rápido entre las clases y mi mente viajando hasta Edward. Y fue tan veloz que a penas si me di cuenta de que la señora Cullen mandó a un repartidor a la escuela a la hora del almuerzo para que me entregará un paquete de comida italiana. También mientras estaba sentado con Bella recibí un par de comentarios positivos por mi aspecto de parte de algunas chicas y uno despectivo por parte de Lauren, los demás supongo que al igual que yo no notaron tanta diferencia, porque yo seguía siendo la misma cosa solo que un poco más ordenada. el

Al finalizar la jornada de clases Bella y yo nos fuimos a casa y ella sin preguntar tomó mi ropa de vagabundo para ponerla a lavar y me mandó a hacer mis deberes a la habitación, cosa que no hice porque al día siguiente no iba a la escuela por una cita programada con el médico, tenían que ver que todo siguiera su curso con la nueva medicación porque en mis últimos exámenes presenté algo llamado proteinuria (estoy arrojando la proteína de mi cuerpo en la orina) y un cuadro de anemia lo cual estaba preocupando mucho a Charlie y a mis médicos porque no era la primera vez.

Charlie llegó temprano para vigilar que comiera algo que me fuera a llenar el estómago al medio día, para que no tomara tampoco ninguno de mis medicamentos y que básicamente no me metiera nada a la boca durante el resto de de la tarde y la noche, tenía que llegar en ayunas al hospital en la mañana. Bella igual hizo de cenar para Charlie y para ella, pero papá en solidaridad conmigo tampoco cenó.

En la noche nos sentamos juntos en el sofá largo a ver televisión, y papá sabiendo que Bella odiaba el baloncesto y yo las comedias tontas terminó dejándola en un canal que pasaba destino final, ninguno de los presentes la disfrutó en lo absoluto, Charlie odiaba ese tipo de películas, vi la cara de Bella con una mueca probablemente pensando que las muertes eran absurdas, y yo no estaba del mejor humor para ver una película de terror. Pero Charlie la estaba pasando bien pues parecía contento de hacer algo con sus dos hijos.

—Papá —dijo Bella durante los anuncios—, Jessica y Angela van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile de mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que las acompañe?

—¿Jassica Stanley? —preguntó Charlie—

—Y Angela Weber.

—Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿No?

—No, papá, pero les voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.

—¿No hay colegio por la tarde?

—Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano, y te dejaré la cena lista, ¿Vale?

—Bella, nos he alimentado a tu hermano y a mi durante dieciséis años.

Más bien la familia Black, la señora Newton, y mi ahora suegra la señora Cullen me han alimentado por dieciséis años, a Charlie lo ha alimentado la máquina expendedora de la comisaría y su cafetería favorita.

—Y no sé cómo han sobrevivido —te lo diría pero igual nos criticarlas por ello querida—, ¿Puedo ir?

—Bueno, de acuerdo... Pero te llevarás a Roy.

—¡¿Qué!? —soltamos ambos en tono agudo—

Charlie me miró con una sonrisa como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

—Tenías razón en recalcar la otra vez que nunca te dejo salir más haya de la supervisión adulta que puedo conseguir en la reservación gracias a Bill, te he sobreprotegido toda la vida y ya no eres un bebé por mucho que no lo quiera reconocer. No es que te vaya a dejar ir a Seattle la próxima semana porque la verdad aún no estoy preparado para que te vayas tan lejos de mi, pero Port Angeles no está al otro lado del mundo precisamente y quiero que puedas sentir un poco de libertad.

No era estúpido para tragarme eso, Charlie quería enterarse primero de que me estaba sucediendo ésta vez para poder ocultarmelo, de nuevo me estaba protegiendo y la verdad no podía enojarme por ello... Él en verdad intentaba hacer de mi vida algo mejor; solo quería hacerme feliz el tiempo que siguiera junto a él, porque Charlie y yo lo sabíamos, mi cuerpo se estaba deteriorando muy rápidamente. Mis huesos a veces me dolían sin motivo alguno, por más que comiera azúcar y me medicara mi glucosa seguía baja, estaba bajando de peso, el problema con mis riñones se estaba agravando, tenía una úlcera en el estómago, el cuadro de anemia, mis encías me sangraban cuando me lavaba los dientes... Había escuchado a Charlie llorar en su habitación el mes pasado después de lo que me dijo que sólo había sido una consulta de rutina donde aparentemente todo había salido bien. En el último año dejé de preocuparme por mi vida y empecé a preocuparme por Charlie, por eso agradecía en parte que Bella se hubiera mudado poniendo el mundo de cabeza dándonos cosas nuevas que pensar y dejar a un lado el tema de mi salud a solo los días cuando realmente me ponía mal, y gracias también a Edward mi cabeza solía estar muy ocupada, casi olvidaba por completo el pequeño detalle de que probablemente estoy muriendo.

—¿Pero mañana no iba a esa cosa del médico? —preguntó Bella—

—Eso es por la mañana, por la tarde tu hermano estará de vuelta en casa y necesitará que lo lleven a comer y a distraerse, les dejaré dinero para que vayan a un buen lugar.

Si, otra vez intentaba ahorrarme el sufrimiento, ¿Pero quién le ayudaba a él? ¿Quién iba a salvar a Charlie del dolor de saber que uno de sus hijos se estaba muriendo?. Esperaba que Bella se diera cuenta pronto que nuestro papá la necesitaba para pasar el mal momento, porque si a mí se me ocurría decir algo al respecto él se sentiría peor sabiendo que soy consciente de la situación.

Así que solo sonreí y le agradecí.

Al día siguiente fui recibido en el hospital por el doctor Miller, un médico que nunca había visto y que claramente era un especialista (Charlie necesitaba mejores excusas para explicarlo) y Ruth, una amable enfermera que llevaba años cuidándome. Además de sacarme una muestra de sangre y de orina hicieron que me pusiera una bata de hospital y me llevaron a una sala impoluta que más parecía un quirófano que un consultorio, donde Charlie firmó una hoja y se la entregó de mala gana al doctor Miller quien le pidió a Charlie esperar a fuera. Me acostaron de lado en la plancha y me hicieron estirarme hacía en frente abrazando mis piernas en lo que claramente me ponían un anestésico local para después acostarme boca abajo en la camilla y después me hicieron lo que claramente era una aspiración de médula ósea, o una biopsia, porfavor, ésto no tenía nada de normal y no era mi primer rodeó con procedimientos así. Tardó medía hora y después me mandó a descansar a una sala de recuperación durante veinte minutos antes de finalmente dejarme ir a casa.

Sabía que no tenía cáncer, porque no me sentía tan mal y sabía lo que se sentía gracias a los tumores malignos que quitaron de niño, pero si habían realizado una biopsia el asunto debía ser lo suficientemente grande, Eir en asgard (a quién iba a comenzar a rezar porque Apolo no me contestaba) sabía ya que mis preocupaciones eran demasiado fuertes, y en verdad no necesitaba tratar con ésto ahora. Un día me iba a dar un infarto por puro estrés.

En las horas que esperé la llegada de Bella aproveché para mirar la televisión con Charlie, él no se iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que yo me fuera de todas maneras, así que nos quedamos viendo el béisbol como en los viejos más normales y buenos tiempos.

Cuando Bella llegó me miró usando una enorme sudadera y unos pantalones para ejercicio así que ya sabiendo que tenía mejor ropa guardada en el armario me obligó a cambiarme a básicamente como el día anterior pero con una playera azul, incluso me peinó el cabello y me restregó un pañuelo por el rostro para limpiarlo.

—Me veo ridículo.

—Te vez como alguien que no pasó toda su mañana en el hospital. Además, El azul resalta tus ojos azules, vaya redundancia.

—¿Y cómo porque debería importarme que color hace ver más azules mis ojos? No quiero ir vestido así, me siento incómodo y ya estoy muy estresado, Bella, ni siquiera sé si me agrada algo la idea de ir.

—Lauren Mallory también viene.

—¿Porqué carajo no lo mencionaste antes? Eso hace que definitivamente no quiera ir.

—Por que Charlie tiene razón en decir que necesitas salir por tu cuenta de vez en cuando y tú no vendrías si te lo decía. Necesitas salir de tu zona de confort.

Ya estaba muy fuera de mi zona de confort; vampiros, enfermedades, mi rutina interrumpida, Edward como novio. Solo necesitaba vestirme incómodamente y salir a de compras con una persona que me desagrada para tener toda la lista, gracias.

—No voy a ponerme algo para impresionar a esa perra asquerosa y hueca.

—No es para impresionar, es para hacerla enojar, ¿Estás consciente de qué le gustas, verdad? Te sigue con la mirada todo el día y busca la manera de llamar tú atención, a mi simplemente me odia por robarle la atención de los demás, pero está enamorada de ti y le saca de quicio que te veas tan bien y no le hagas ni caso.

—Se que le gusto, pero no me importa. Yo le ofrecí mi amistad y fuí estúpidamente sincero sobre quién era que me gustaba porque no había manera de que pudiera sentir algo por ella, y su respuesta fue decir a los cuatro vientos que era gay en medio de una fiesta infantil y convencer a todos de que era buena idea bañarme en pastel. Por su culpa pasé una época muy dura en la escuela y perdí a todos mis amigos. Solo Jake se quedó para mí.

—Y por eso debes hacer ésto, sé que te gusta incomodarla y ésta es una manera

—¿Tampoco te cae bien, verdad?

—¿Cómo podría agradarme una bruja tan pesada, que ha lastimado a mi hermanito? Yo te quiero más de lo que puedo explicar Roy, y solo yo puedo hacerte daño.

De acuerdo... ¿En qué mundo Bella admitía que me quería?, Esa no era la relación de hermanos que teníamos, se supone que nos peleamos y... Carajo, Charlie debió contarle algo, ahora sí estaba asustado.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?

Al final Bella tuvo razón, en cuanto Lauren me vio se enfadó tanto que casi sacó espuma por la boca. Viajar con ellas fue incómodo en muchas maneras, para empezar era una salida de chicas y yo parecía un error en la Matrix, sin mencionar que Jessica manejaba como piloto de nascar y tenían un repertorio de rock feminista muy pobre. Durante el camino no pararon de hablar de chicos, de citas, de primeros besos, de vestidos, de lo felices que estaban por el baile, y si bien amaba la idea de ir a un evento de ese estilo la forma en que lo explicaban era raro.

En algún momento me pareció agradable la idea de que el auto se pudiera estrellar contra un árbol.

Llegamos a Port Angeles a las cuatro de la tarde. Era un pueblo mucho más ordenado que Forks en muchas cosas pero no era auténtico, osea no tenía una verdadera esencia más haya de ser una trampa de turistas con apariencia de esos lugares donde grababan las películas románticas, no tenía el encanto de hogar que si tenía Forks y solo venía aquí con Charlie cuando debíamos hacer compras muy específicas o cuando queríamos ir a pescar un poco más lejos. Afortunadamente no perdimos tiempo en ver el lugar y nos fuimos directo a una de las tiendas más grandes, donde las chicas gracias a una fuerza superior me ignoraron y se dedicaron a acribillar a Bella con preguntas incómodas sobre chicos.

Con ellas se podía demostrar que el tiempo es relativo, para mí fueron mínimo seis horas de espera entre sus vestidos, zapatos y accesorios, pero según el reloj solo habían tardado una hora y media. Cuando acabaron se les ocurrió ahora sí ir de paseo por el pueblo para aprovechar hasta la hora de cenar, no tenía muchas ganas pero no era como si pudiera regresarme caminando a casa, es más, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de si estar al aire libre era bueno para mí ahora ya que no tenía idea sobre los resultados de los estudios que me habían hecho en la mañana. Rayos, ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello... ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué más podía venir a atormentarme? Tenía dieciséis años en nombre de todo lo sagrado, solo debería preocuparme por si me salían espinillas en la cara, aunque era de agradecer que tuviera una piel antes limpia.

Bella y yo nos separamos del grupo en busca de una librería, lo que esperaba que no fuera un intento para hacerme feliz, ya había demasiada gente intentando hacerme feliz, vamos, no me estaba muriendo... Tan rápido. Decidí creer en que el mundo no giraba a mi alrededor y que Bella quería simplemente libros nuevos.

La encontramos, y era la librería más genial que había visto en mi vida, incluso me imprecisioné de que algo tan extraordinario se encontrará en un lugar tan falto de personalidad. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, atrapasueños, cristales que prometían ser mágicos y libros de sanación espiritual. Decidí entrar tras ver a la alegre mujer con una alborotada melena gris que atendía el mostrador, seguro que tenía cosas interesantes que decir.

Pero Bella decidió regresar con las chicas casi inmediatamente argumentando que esa clase de lugares no eran lo suyo, y me dejó disfrutar de lo que quería ver no sin antes darme parte del dinero que nos había dado Charlie y hacerme prometer verlas en el restaurante que habían elegido desde antes para cenar cuando terminara.

La tienda tenía cortinas moradas por dentro decorando las paredes, incluso tenía olor a incienso y toda una sección de libros sobre extraterrestres, otra sobre criaturas mitológicas y... Una sobre monstruos clásicos, bueno, talvez era una señal. Si de verdad quería superar ese estúpido miedo, leer el libro Drácula de Bram Stoker sin ninguna ilustración parecía una opción oportuna. Y lo saqué del anaquel dejando un espacio vacío entre las repisas dónde pude ver unos ojos rojos con los que no me había encontrado en mucho tiempo, quedé paralizado por un momento, aguantando la respiración, con el corazón latiendo tan desesperadamente que sentía el pulso en las palmas de mis manos y dejé el caer el libro. Sentí un calor infernal quemar mi cuerpo, y por más que trataba no podía recuperar el aliento.

Derek, no había duda, y no necesitaba ver el resto de su rostro para saberlo. Salió del otro lado y se mostró ante mi tal y como recordaba; como salido de mis pesadillas congelado en el tiempo. Descaradamente me sonrío y me acomodó un mechón de cabello en la que estaba batallando para no ahogarme en mi propia saliva. Mi cuerpo entero temblaba como gelatina, mis pensamientos iban tan rápido que ni siquiera yo podía entenderlos, mis músculos se sentían apretados al mismo tiempo que parecían dormirse, incluso por un instante me sentí fuera del cuerpo observando todo desde un lugar lejano, pero seguía allí atrapado ante la mirada fija de esos ojos rojos.

—Sigues siendo tan adorable, mi pequeño perrito—dijo con una voz relajada y después me pasó de largo para pagar un libro en el mostrador —. Señora, creo que el pobre no está respirando —le mencionó a la mujer antes de retirarse tarareando una canción que recordaba solía cantar cuando acompañábamos a Mónica a cazar—.

La mujer de la caja vino corriendo a atenderme y no sabiendo como hacerme reaccionar me lanzó su taza de té helado a la cara, entonces volví a respirar aspirando todo el aire que podía por la boca. Pero seguía sintiendo como todo el mundo se movía casi como en un terremoto, mi cerebro no podía hacer conexión con mi cuerpo y en menos de dos minutos me llené de una ansiedad incontrolable y salí corriendo a la calle porque las paredes de la tienda incluso parecían estar haciéndose más pequeñas. La señora me llamó con preocupación para que reresara pero la ignoré y seguí mi camino, en medio del terror sólo había una idea en mi cabeza; corre.

Me dirigí corriendo al sur entre las calles alejándome lo más que podía de las personas, no quería estar entre ellos porque me causaban más ansiedad, pero no iba a llegar muy lejos de todas maneras porque mi cadera sintió un pinchazo eléctrico y después llegó el dolor, un efecto secundario de la biopsia. Alcance a sostenerme en un farol de la calle para no caerme, nada me funcionaba, no podía calmarme solo, solo quería escapar, correr hasta la casa de ser necesario... Era algo ilógico pero mi cerebro no se daba cuenta.

¿Cómo se me había ocurrido retar al destino antes? Si definitivamente algo podía hacer de una situación mala algo mucho peor eso era Derek. Estaba tan irritado que comencé a llorar de ira y terror. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y me abracé más al farol.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un auto aparcar y solo segundos después como alguien bajaba de allí e incluso sus pasos acercarse, pero permanecí con los ojos cerrados como si esa fuera mi salvación.

—Roy —escuché claramente la voz de Edward al tiempo que una mano se posaba sobre m cabeza—.

Salte histérico hacia atrás en un grito abriendo mis ojos y caí de espaldas apartándome lo más posible de él.

—¡Aléjate, no me toques! —grité fuera de mi—

Él solo me sonrío tranquilizadoramente, se inclinó para estar a mi altura y me alzó la barbilla.

—Roy, cariño, yo jamás podría hacerte daño, te amo —gateando logró ponerse justo a unos centímetros de mi y me volvió a acariciar el cabello, esperó con paciencia a que tomara confianza bajo su mano y entonces me envolvió entre sus brazos protectoramente—.

¿Que si tenía miedo de lo que era Edward? Muchísimo, tanto como para orinarme en los pantalones cosa que gracias a los cielos no ocurrió. ¿Aún así podía seguir sintiendo seguridad a su lado? De alguna manera rara si, entre sus brazos me sentía muy seguro, como si todo lo malo se desvaneciera, fue así como a paso tortuga logró sacarme de ese ataque de pánico, con el pasar de los minutos fuí aferrándome a él, mientras recibía besos en la cabeza por de su parte.

Cuando todo terminó tuve tres raras sensaciones, la primera era algo parecido a la angustia sabiendo que teníamos una conversación bastante fuerte pendiente, la segunda de felicidad porque ya lo extrañaba, y la tercera de inseguridad porque me había topado con ese monstruo de Derek en el peor momento posible.

—Te quiero Edward, de verdad te quiero gran idiota. Y lo siento.

Se limitó a volver a sonreír antes de ayudarme a ponerme en pie y subir a su coche, comenzó a manejar en círculos hasta que encontró un estacionamiento solitario de una tienda cerrada y apartada para que pudiéramos hablar. Ésto no iba a ser fácil.


	11. Hablemos

Mi primera reacción ante el silencio incómodo fue estúpidamente intentar huir de nuevo y tomé la manija de la puerta, no estaba pensando con claridad aún y no estaba del todo bien, pero Edward se adelantó cerrando todas las puertas con seguro. Talvez si se hubiera tratado de otra persona ese gesto me habría aterrado tanto como para gritar por ayuda, pero con Edward no, él hacía muchas cosas dignas de que lo acusara con Charlie en la estación de policía y de alguna forma nunca me sentía lo suficientemente afectado como para hacerlo, ahora sabía una verdad terrible y tampoco me sentía con ganas de alejarme, él tenía un no sé qué, que cambiaba mi percepción lo justo para no hacerme reaccionar de una manera peor, aunque a veces eso no bastaba, a veces no me dejaba tocar ni por su sombra. Instinto de supervivencia supongo que es.

—Ya estoy bien, déjame ir —aunque era el momento de hablar, ese momento que había esperado durante los últimos días, mi voluntad estaba dominada por el querer escapar—. Edward te he dicho que ya se me pasó.

—Mentira —no parecía dispuesto a dejarme ir—, no te puedo soltar así. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y no creo que sea saludable para ninguno seguir postergandolo.

Cerré mis ojos, me puse una mano en el pecho, respiré con fuerza, y en mi mente comencé a contar desde el cien con la esperanza de encontrar valor al saber que tenía razón, fue entonces que sentí una caricia fría en la mejilla y abrí mis ojos topándome con los de Edward. Se acercó lentamente y me besó en la comisura de los labios jamás apartando su mano y apenas alejándose a un centímetro o dos de distancia al terminar, mi corazón quiso estallar por ese sencillo acto. Con la mano temblorosa que antes tenía sobre el pecho toqué su rostro y acorté las distancia que nos separaba, no lo aguanté más, necesitaba ese beso, al menos si mi mundo acababa en la siguiente hora me quedaría ese beso, nadie podría quitármelo.

Yo le di un beso casto, él presionó con mayor fuerza mis labios y me tocaba casi con adoración, tras un minuto lamió la línea que los separaba exigiendo más, yo también necesitaba más de eso y no estaba seguro de cuanto ni de qué debía hacer para obtenerlo, intenté corresponder lo mejor que podía en medio de mi inexperiencia total, abrí mi boca y lo siguiente que pasó fue bastante rápido; metió su lengua a mi boca, desabrochó mi cinturón de seguridad, hizo para atrás su sillón y tomó mi cuerpo como si no pesará nada sentándome a horcajadas en él. Me tenía abrazado de la cintura y yo del cuello mientras íbamos tomando ritmo, entonces paró y me di cuenta de que se me estaba olvidando respirar, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, me sonrió casi burlón y me esperó para que recuperara el aliento.

—No entiendo cómo me haces pasar de un estado aterrado a uno... Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, eres un gran manipulador.

—No, yo no sé cómo es que puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo, si fuera un manipulador yo no sería tan afectado —dijo antes de volver a besarme, me acercó más a él y se le fue un segundo la fuerza al tomarme de los brazos para pegarnos—. Lo siento, talvez deberíamos parar antes de que te lastime.

—Además temos una apuesta sobre quién se lo pedirá al otro.

—No lo he olvidado, todavía me estoy pensando que quiero como recompensa cuando gane.

—¿Tú ganar? Eso no pasará jamás, más bien soy yo quien todavía está pensando que quiere como premio. Terminarás rogando.

—No mi cielo —me besó la frente—, a juzgar por esos sueños tan interesantes que tienes tengo ésta apuesta más que ganada.

Eso me sacó de base e hizo mi cara arder, sentí la suficiente vergüenza como para ocultar mi rostro con mis manos.

—¿Cómo sabés eso? No se lo conté a nadie...

Tomó mis manos apartándolas de mi cara para besarlas mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿Y si te dijera que puedo leer la mente?

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Posó sus manos en mis mejillas para acercarme de nuevo y darme un casto beso.

—Si.

—Eso explica mucho... ¡En nombre del rayo de Zeus!, eres un maldito. Todos éste tiempo haz tenido acceso a mi cabeza —le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho y solo se sonrío—. Esa es una grave falta a mi privacidad, pervertido.

—No es que pueda evitarlo Roy —me volvió a besar, no es que me queje porque no es así pero parecía que se estaba obsesionando con mis labios—, ¿sabes? me causa curiosidad la facilidad con la crees sin cuestionar mis palabras. Podría estar mintiendo.

—No tengo porque dudar, y a estas alturas sería lo menos raro en mi vida. Sería capaz de creer que tienes un unicornio guardado en el bolsillo.

No pude evitar pensar en Derek. Edward me abrazó y me besó la nuca como intentando consolarme, era una cosa sorprendente no tener que decir una palabra y aún así finalmente compartir el secreto que me había estado consumiendo por años. Ambos sabíamos que debíamos hablar seriamente sobre ello, sobre nosotros, sobre las circunstancias al rededor y en medio, y no podíamos escapar de ello. Nadie podría escapar de tanta oscuridad, a aún si lo tapamos con nuestras ganas de estar juntos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —habló de nuevo, y estaba preocupando por mi— con nosotros, con tu miedo.

—Probablemente ya lo sabes.

—Quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

—Nada me parece correcto en éste momento, tengo mucho miedo y tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda. Ya sabes, irme de aquí y desaparecer para siempre. Eso es en general, pero con nosotros... Solo puedo pensar en que te quiero y me cuesta mucho no relacionarte con él.

—No soy como él.

—Yo sé que no, y mi cuerpo también lo sabe porque contigo reacciona diferente, pero aún así no puedo estar tan tranquilo como si nada.

Me volvió a besar tierno.

—Juntos vamos a pasar por ese bache, es normal que tengas miedo, lo que soy es espantoso hasta para mí, pero te amo y sé con seguridad que tú también me amas.

Era tan cierto que me dejaba besar por mi mayor miedo. Nadie con fobia a las alturas se dejaría lanzar por un paracaídas. Y yo talvez temblaba tanto como un chihuahua pero seguía correspondiendo a sus caricias y a sus besos, yo en verdad le amaba, y eso también era aterrador.

—¿No crees que estamos yendo muy rápido? Es una locura...

—No, la vida de los humanos ya es muy corta y he estado por perderte más de una vez, incluso te pude perder antes de siquiera conocerte. Te amo, tu me amas, nos hemos conocido por más de dos años, no quiero jugar, quiero aprovechar lo que tenemos ahora, y no me asusta ponerte en peligro porque ya estás en el, contigo no tengo que mentir ni ocultar lo que soy, solo vamos a estar juntos ¿Si?.

Hoy especialmente estuve preocupado por mi salud y tuve un encuentro con un hijo de Drácula, así que tenía que reconocerlo... No nos quedaba mucho tiempo, aprovechar cada momento no sonaba mal.

—Yo también te amo —solté rápidamente casi en verborrea—, y yo... —ya no supe cómo continuar—

Me besó de nuevo, ese contacto se me iba a ser adictivo, talvez para ambos porque cada que tenía oportunidad volvía a atacar mis labios.

—Hagamos una cosa, tú dices que me he metido con tu privacidad y es muy posible que tengas razón, así que voy a ser completamente sincero, solo pregunta y yo responderé.

—Tu también puedes preguntar si hay alguna cosa que no sepas.

—Es un trato.

—Comencemos por algo simple. ¿Qué haces en Port Angeles?

—Te seguí desde tu salida del hospital—admitió—. He estado muy preocupado por ti, no verte durante tanto tiempo me puso nervioso.

—Eres un maldito acosador.

—Aun así me quieres y me extrañabas.

—Si, aún así te quiero y te extrañaba. ¿Ésto cuenta como una relación enferma?

—Puede ser, he entrado a tu habitación para verte dormir.

—Estas muy loco... Me preocupa ahora que seas un psicópata.

—Ya te habría secuestrado.

—Me estás reteniendo en un auto contra mi voluntad.

—No cuenta si por gusto te quedaste después.

—Bien jugado Cullen, te toca.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces a ese vampiro? —fue directo al grano, y yo no pude evitar recordar lo de mi fabulosa espada a Seattle y mi encuentro con Derek— ya veo, tanto tiempo ¿Porque nunca pensaste en él desde que nos conocimos?

—Gracias a la terapia, tuve una buena psiquiatra que se encargó de no hacerme pensar en él convenciéndome de que fue una alucinación, claro eso no ayudó a quitarme el miedo, deberías verme intentando ver plaza sésamo cuando aparece el conde contar.

—Tendré que encontrar la manera de ayudarte a superarlo, tu aversión a los vampiros nos causará problemas.

—Si se te ocurre una idea soy todo oídos. ¿Te gusta Bella?

—Claro que no, ¿Preguntas por aquella vez que me le quedé viendo, verdad?

—Si.

—Bella tiene una peculiaridad, no puedo leer su mente, es extraño y jamás me había pasado, ella me causa curiosidad.

—Genial, otra cosa en la que Bella es especial.

—Y hay más, su aroma desafortunadamente es...

—¿Qué, es algo que me vaya a molestar?

—Espero que no, pero no creo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que no se escuche mal.

—Entonces solo dilo. Prometo no enojarme.

—Es como mi marca personal de heroína, es tan adictivo, su sangre me llama.

—En pocas palabras quieres asesinar a mi hermana, no sé cómo sentirme con ello —eso no era nada agradable de escuchar, sabía que no debía dejarlo pasar como si no fuera nada—, no lo hagas jamás. Puede ser muy fastidiosa pero si la quiero, y si he de escoger siempre será a mi familia. Si le pones un colmillo encima lo nuestro tendrá que acabar.

La respuesta correcta tenía que haber sido ordenarle abrir las puertas, terminarlo y volver a casa fingiendo que no sabía nada. Edward hacía cosas muy extrañas en mi, en el fondo sabía que si ésto acababa no sería por mi.

—Te prometo que no lo haré.

—¿Porque sus ojos se tornan dorados? Por lo que sé los vampiros tienen ojos rojos, es por eso que nunca sospeché que lo fueras.

—Eso es porque nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animales

—No sabía que era posible.

—Fue algo descubierto por Carlisle, no es muy popular.

—Así que a eso se refería Jacob con que no cazaban como los demás.

—Tu amigo habló de más, se supone que el tratado debe callar a ambas partes.

—Jake no sabe que se trata de algo real y solo me lo dijo a mi. Como sea ¿Cómo se supone que funciona lo de la sangre animal? ¿Tiene el mismo efecto?

—En realidad no, quita la sed pero es como llevar una dieta vegetariana, realmente nunca estás satisfecho. ¿A quién quieres más, a Jacob Black o a mi?

—No voy a responder, es una pregunta ridícula, Jacob es básicamente mi hermano.

—Está enamorado de ti.

Eso me sacó una carcajada antes de darme cuenta que Edward hablaba seriamente.

—Claro que no, Jake está enamorado de Bella.

—Pasa todo su tiempo pensando en ti.

—Claro, le preocupo igual que a Charlie, Jake lleva cuidándome desde que éramos niños , es natural que piense en mi.

—¿No vas a creerme ésto?

—¿Alguna vez se ha imaginado besándome o algo así?

—No.

—Entonces no hay razones para creer que pueda estar enamorado de mi.

—Él aún no se da cuenta.

—Eddie deja el tema por la paz —yo le besé ésta vez, con las suficientes ganas para que me siguiera—.

Volvimos rápidamente a nuestra cesión de besos inicial dejando las preguntas a un lado, habíamos encontrado una escapatoria temporal para aplazar los temas realmente importantes como; que tanto estaba reprimiendo mi fobia por él, o si alguna vez asesinó a una persona. Todo para no volver dura ni extraña una conversación que posiblemente debió terminar en lágrimas, pero Edward sabía cómo manejarme, como mantener mis heridas cerradas y mantenerme feliz, no siempre le funcionaba pero hoy lo había hecho y era suficiente, y hablando con la verdad creo que ninguno quería esas respuestas. No estábamos listos.

Nos dejamos llevar una línea más arriba, su mano entró bajo mi camiseta y entonces... Nos detuvimos al escuchar a alguien golpear la ventanilla del auto. Era Bella, se veía enfadada y aunque no podría adivinar con quién exactamente podría apostar que con los dos.

No era un momento idóneo para que me encontrará, estando sentado en las piernas de mi novio mientras nos besábamos y llegando a la siguiente base, si Bella le decía a Charlie podía darme por castigado de nuevo. Edward bajó la ventanilla y sonrió casi amable.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó haciéndola enojar—

Por mi parte sentí tanta vergüenza que oculté mi rostro en el pecho de Edward.

—No también como ustedes aparentemente... —respondío con sarcasmo para luego pasar a regañarnos— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo par de idiotas? Hay un gran número de razones por las que esto está completamente mal; Primero son menores de edad, segundo están en un coche lo que también es ilegal, tercero Roy está enfermo y débil, cuarto apenas llevan ¿Qué, una semana?, quinto si un policía los ve los llevará a la estación y...

—No íbamos a tener sexo —Edward la interrumpió con fastidio—, conozco la condición de Roy ¿Crees que me arriesgaría a hacerle daño?. Además tenemos una especie de pacto de abstinencia —mas bien una apuesta— y si lo fuéramos a hacer no sería en mi auto, sería en un lugar digno de la persona que amo, Paris posiblemente —eso me sacó una risa muda, Edward podía llegar a ser muy ocurrente—. Una cosa más, por muy hermana que seas de Roy no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en como llevamos nuestra relación, si fuéramos a tener sexo sucedería y ya, no creo que necesitemos mucho de tu permiso.

—Roy, baja del auto —Bella se estaba enfadado cada vez mas—. Nos vamos a casa.

Eso cortó la diversión e iba a obedecer pero Edward me sostuvo con más fuerza. Se caían mal pero podía apostar que comenzaban a odiarse.

—Yo lo llevaré. Puedes llamarle a Charlie para avisar. Mi familia lo ha invitado a cenar y si Charlie le habla a Carlisle todo quedará arreglado.

Si los dejaba seguir hablando probablemente terminarían discutiendo de verdad, el día ya había absorbido mucho de mi energía y no quería seguir escuchándolos.

—Ya lo había planeado Bella, solo que se me olvidó comentarle a papá —mentí apoyando a Edward por ésta vez—. Ya había quedado con los Cullen, es una cena importante para mí por la cuestión con mis suegros y eso.

Una terrible excusa a la que ni ella ni Charlie podían negarse, especialmente Charlie que estaba tratando de distraerme y hacerme feliz, no me gustaba aprovecharme de la lástima que me tenían pero solo iba a ser por una vez.

—Llamaré ahora.

No tardó mucho pues Charlie dió su consentimiento casi de inmediato, claro con una advertencia para Edward para que me regresara a casa antes de las diez, eso para otro sería temprano, para mí era un avance.

Bajé de su regazo y volví a mi asiento colocando mi cinturón de seguridad mientras me despedía de Bella, no sabía que tenía planeado Edward, pero parecía concentrado en alejarse de Port Angeles, nuestra conversación todavía no había acabado gracias a que nos perdimos en el camino por estar besándonos, y ese día no acabaría hasta que todo quedará aclarado. Aún así tenía la esperanza de no volver a caer en el miedo, de no ponerme a discutir con él de nuevo y sobre todo ver qué tan lejos podíamos llegar sin perder la apuesta.


End file.
